Carrusel
by Lelouch Vladmont
Summary: En el que el carrusel está destinado a girar con la misma melodía una, otra y otra vez... Universo alternativo. 1827. Traducción autorizada.
1. Pan

**_Título original: _**_Carousel_

**_Autor: _**_MozartsRequiem-Prince_

**_Sinopsis: _**_En el que el carrusel está destinado a girar con la misma melodía una, otra y otra vez..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, la historia a MozartsRequiem-Prince._

_**Advertencias:** Se ha modificado un poco del original. Esto se ha dado a conocer al autor.  
_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Pan_**

_En algunas ocasiones, Hibari sueña…_

_…y otras no._

Sus sueños consistían en él mismo, en diferentes situaciones, todas con una persona. No puede describir a la persona en sus sueños, tampoco intentará escribirlos. Las palabras no existen y, aún si lo hicieran, Hibari tendría que destruirles. Pero lo que puede describir es la atmósfera, el sentimiento, la emoción que recibe de sus sueños. Eran innovadores y eso no le gustaba del todo.

Desde que era un pequeño niño, hasta su edad adulta, estos sueños se repetirían y algunas veces continuarían, como si los sueños no fuesen realmente sueños, como si fuesen recuerdos. Nostalgia.

No recuerda cuándo dejó de soñar (normalmente), ¿tal vez cuando inició la escuela primaria? ¿O fue en la secundaria? (No recuerda porque esos pequeños, tediosos sentimientos sólo se interponen en su camino.) Si eso fue lo que sucedió, fue absolutamente terrible dejar de soñar a esa edad. Pero, de nuevo, él es Hibari Kyouya, un joven severo con el ansia de la carnicería entre sus dientes y en el borde de su rostro. Él es la sensación de los clavos dentro de tu boca, es alma de plata, piedra en bruto. Siente algún tipo de extraña libertad, porque aún con su libre voluntad tiene orgullo. Hace malabares entre ellos con sumo cuidado.

Es una persona terriblemente organizada hasta el punto de limpiar sus manos tan rudamente hasta que sangren (pero cree que es para lavar la sangre de sus manos). Usa hilo dental tres veces al día, algunas veces cortándose (porque nunca es gentil). Su vestimenta nunca es casual, siempre es elegante. Le disgusta la falta de disciplina y la sensación de camisetas aleatorias y pantalones de mezclilla en su piel. Es un traje, un chaleco, una camisa de cuello o nada.

Con una corbata está listo para la batalla.

No es sorpresa cuando hay notas colocadas en todos sus fólders; todos sus lapiceros se encuentran en una taza, organizados por color. Su casa es más como una oficina, hay un pisapapeles dorado en su escritorio que recibió de sus subordinado Kusakabe hace dos años. Tiene su nombre grabado en Kanji, los caracteres llamativos, remarcados, un ave decorándole y desplegando sus alas en una esquina lejana.

Vivió solo, gastando sus días leyendo, adquiriendo conocimiento y manteniendo su área pacífica. Sólo en contadas ocasiones visitaría Namimori (alguien tiene que proteger su lugar natal, ¿quién era más capaz que él?) Pero hoy ha tenido suficiente. Ha desperdiciado mucho de su tiempo libre pensando en los sueños que invaden su mente, y esto hizo que se irritara fácilmente al gastar tanto tiempo en cosas tan banales. Se sentía atado, así que decidió había tenido suficiente.

Pero, ¿tener un diario sobre sus sueños?

¡Qué absurdo! Se morderá a sí mismo hasta la muerte por pensar en eso.

Pero, aun así, camina hacia la papelería y demanda una libreta. Cualquiera funcionará con tal de que esté en sus manos en cinco minutos. El hombre se dirige rápidamente hacia un pasillo al azar, sosteniendo la negra libreta para el sombrío cliente.

Fueron 500 yenes.

Decidió que llegaría al fondo de esto, exhaustiva y eficientemente. Ahora tenía que grabar esos tediosos sueños y, con ello, guardó la libreta pulcramente en su maleta.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, en la oficina, ordena desde un restaurante japonés muy caro, siempre eligiendo los platillos más tradicionales (porque le recuerdan a su hogar, dulce, bella Namimori). Su orden es entregada en su oficina, diariamente, en el piso dieciocho. Su secretaria colocó su almuerzo en el escritorio a las doce en punto sin hacer nada más que una leve reverencia y una caminata.

Se aseguró de que ella se retirase, mirando por encima de las persianas que estaban junto a su silla y, una vez que todos se han ido para el almuerzo, comenzó a preparar su banquete. "Banquete" parece ser la palabra correcta. Hay tres cajas de comida y para el final de su descanso de cuarenta minutos, la comida se habrá ido. Tenía un gran apetito, sin embargo, tal vez ese era el por qué era tan fuerte, alto. Y, ahora que recuerda, él no come enfrente de otros. En la escuela elemental, cuando estaba trabajando para ser el representante de la clase (eso fue cuando tenía alrededor de seis), era el mismo. Era la misma mirada pequeña y los mismos ojos oscuros. Su yo joven se sentaría en una esquina, cubriendo su boca mientras comía, esperando no ser visto por nadie. Era un poco patético, pensó (era de herbívoros); su cuerpo pequeño encorvado mientras comía pan junto al librero. Sacudió su cabeza cuando recordó aquéllos días en los que fue un niño.

Últimamente ha estado haciendo eso, demasiado.

Después de que terminó su comida, limpió su boca con su pañuelo, colocándolo en el pequeño bolsillo en su pecho. Doblándolo pulcramente, cuidando no ensuciar su escritorio. Parecía que tenía diez minutos extra antes de volver a trabajar, pero antes de ello, decidió escribir en su libreta negra.

_Sueño 1. En un sábado._

_Desperté y me encontré sentado en una cocina. Nunca la había visto antes pero me es familiar. Una persona me habla, colocando comida enfrente de mí mientras lava los platos. Se escucha el grifo y suena como una cascada por lo que no pude escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. No entendí._

_Pero había cierta animosidad en el aire, estaba molesto y sentí como si golpeara en la tabla con mis dedos. Así lo hice. Tan pronto como lo hice una persona apareció. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro con fedora, sonríe y me dice algo que no me agrada. No puedo recordar lo que dijo, pero mis dientes están cerrados, mis manos están a mis costados alcanzando mis tonfas, listas para atacar…_

_… **y entonces despertó.**_

La Compañía Nube que Kyouya estaba liderando es una de las firmas de abogados más respetadas en el mundo, siendo los dueños la familia de su padre. Eran de la realeza, incluso había registros públicos que volvían al período Heian, diciendo cómo sirvieron a los consejeros personales del Shogun.

Pero a Kyouya no le importaban todas esas cosas triviales, tampoco le interesaba nada sobre su educación para heredar la compañía desde que tenía seis años. Escogió mantener la compañía porque quería, no porque alguien se lo hubiera dicho. Él sólo quería que ellos supieran eso. Quería que todos lo supieran.

* * *

Hibari decidió tomar el tren a su costoso apartamento cada jueves. En su mente, cree que la razón por la que no ve las estrellas en la ciudad es por toda la contaminación de los automóviles y las fábricas. Namimori no era así. En Namimori podías ver la luna durante el día. Así de limpio es. Las estrellas eran un millón y las observaba frecuentemente, sorbiendo su té en el balcón de su casa tradicional.

Después de todo él es considerado, está ayudando a esta miserable ciudad a rejuvenecerse a sí misma, en algo digno. En los trenes del subterráneo hay muchos herbívoros que necesitan disciplina. Severa disciplina.

_A partir de este día_, habló en su mente, _traeré mis tonfas cuando aborde el tren_. Hay muchos herbívoros amontonándose alrededor, demasiados para Hibari. Se aferran el uno al otro con cálida dependencia. Eso le enferma.

Por supuesto, conforme Hibari se convirtió en un pasajero frecuente, los otros supieron darle al hombre un poco de espacio. Tonfas o no, mordería a cualquiera hasta la muerte por crear una multitud a su alrededor. Se sentó derecho, sus manos colocadas en ambas piernas. El tren se movió rudamente en los rieles, dejando y recogiendo pasajeros. Hibari no se interesa por las personas que le rodean, mientas no le molesten está bien.

Recientemente, un torpe pasajero siempre se las arregla para tropezar con sus caros y negros zapatos. Ocurre tan frecuentemente que ha memorizado la hora (7:45) y encoge sus pies para que el torpe pasajero no le ensucie los zapatos. Sólo hasta el día de hoy se ha molestado en mirarle, era un adolescente con cabello castaño, excepto, que no era realmente un adolescente. Tenía una tarjeta de identificación en la que rezaba su nombre en negritas "Sawada Tsunayoushi", complementándolo con una insignia escolar. Es un profesor, no un estudiante. Este herbívoro le resulta familiar, pero a Hibari no le importa. No debería importarle y, tan rápido como le observa, voltea a su portafolio sólo para sacar una libreta negra.

_Sueño 2. En un lunes._

_Este parece una continuación del último sueño. Es lo mismo, excepto que no estoy sentado junto a la mesa. Estoy de pie mirando hacia abajo, hacia esa persona. Él expresa sentimientos herbívoros y lo muerdo hasta la muerte. (Excepto que lo hago más gentil y suave de usual.) No se siente como yo. En mis sueños actúo por impulso, lo que lleva a herbívoras situaciones. Quiero saber lo que significan. Quiero saber por qué sueño esto. ¿Tal vez el resto de herbívoros y carnívoros en el mundo sueñan igual que yo? Esconden su confusión con una cara __serena… y si es eso, entonces todos son deshonestos._

**_Eso es todo lo que Hibari puede recordar antes de despertar._**

—Ah, disculpe… —una voz suave se escucha a su derecha, es el herbívoro torpe.— Me pareces familiar, ¿nos hemos conocido antes?

Pero Hibari dijo nada y le miró con los ojos sesgados. Estos parecen decir mucho pero mayormente expresan un "No me hables".

El hombre tímido hizo una reverencia como disculpa y colocó sus manos en su regazo como si no hubiese dicho nada. (A Hibari le pareció que era una costumbre del joven. Y entonces le agravó, un intenso dolor en su frente.)

**_Esa era la primera vez que se habían conocido en esta vida._**

* * *

Hibari comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la estación de tren (odiaba los elevadores porque le hacían la vida más fácil a muchos herbívoros que necesitaban ejercicio), sus zapatos lustrados golpeando mientras lo hace. En la cima de las escaleras está un extranjero con un extraño corte de cabello, su oscura cabellera parece un poco azul a la luz de las farolas. Está hablando por teléfono en voz muy alta, y emitiendo continuamente una risa singular.

—Entonces, Chrome —habló con un ligero acento—, por favor, ten los archivos listos cuando llegue—. Caminó por las mismas escaleras en las que Hibari estaba y sus caminos se cruzaron, Hibari subiendo, el extranjero descendiendo. Le desagradaba la gente como esa. Personas que querían destacar en una multitud mientras todo lo que hacían era causar problemas a la comunidad y provocar algún cambio en otros. Y, por su apariencia, este herbívoro piña (porque el cabello le recordaba a dicha fruta) era el peor que ha visto. Su ropa era muy excéntrica, por no mencionar extraña. Hibari quería decirle "_¡Fuera de mi país!_" pero recordó que ya no estaba en Namimori. Nada aquí le pertenecía.

* * *

Una semana pasó y era jueves otra vez.

Alcanzó el portafolio de cuero con la libreta negra aún en sus manos. Tenía treinta y cinco páginas llenas, en el anverso y reverso. Con eso, Hibari decidió que la libreta debería ser abandonada en el momento que las páginas estuviesen llenas. (O quemarlas, pensó.) Si no podía dejar de pensar en esos sueños entonces los tiraría. Todos ellos eran, para él, una carga. No los necesitaba.

Eran ya las 7:45 y justo cuando iba a levantar sus botas (el día de hoy había optado por un estilo sepia) se dio cuenta de que no era necesario. El herbívoro que usualmente corría en el tren caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Andando lenta y miserablemente.

Estaba llorando.

Y qué patético espectáculo era. Los ojos del joven profesor estaban rojos e hinchados, hipando tanto que el moco se deslizaba por su nariz. Repugnante, patético, un dolor para sus ojos. ¿Acaso no sabía que mostrar debilidad le haría perder la batalla?

El herbívoro tomó su teléfono (que estaba vibrando en su bolsillo) e inhaló.

—¿Hola? ¿Reborn? Me despidieron… ¡Lo siento! Yo… no sé cómo sucedió. Sólo me llamaron de la dirección y dijeron que hoy sería mi último día en el preescolar. ¡No! No estoy triste por mi situación económica…

Los ojos de Sawada se volvieron firmes y amables.

—Me siento tan mal dejando a los niños así, sus corazones se romperán.

El tren se detuvo, las puertas abriéndose a pasajeros que iban y venían; y, en ese momento, las piernas de Hibari estaban casi fuera de la puerta. Y, si él fuese otra persona y no Kyouya, habría buscado en el bolsillo de su pecho, dado al chico su pañuelo y, tal vez, algunas palabras afectuosas para confortarlo.

Pero él no era otra persona. Sin embargo, volteó, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y se dirigió al herbívoro, quien parpadeó sorprendido y avergonzado hacia el hombre.

—**_Eres patético._**

Y las puertas se cerraron.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya es obstinado; tanto que es un eufemismo decir que es inconcebible cuán terco puede ser. Odiaba el cambio y peleaba con uñas y dientes para que todo permaneciera igual, a la manera de Hibari Kyouya.

Pero hoy iniciaría un cambio, cuando aparece un hombre con fedora, su traje impone respeto y obediencia. No tenía una cita, tampoco llamó a la oficina, mucho menos recibió un pase de visitante. Entró porque podía y caminó dentro porque así quería. Wao, otro carnívoro.

Hibari sonrió, pero lentamente se tornó en un gesto ligero tan pronto como un hombre más pequeño aparece detrás de él, luciendo un poco nervioso e inquieto. Era ese herbívoro, Sawada Tsunayoushi.

El hombre con el fedora alcanzó lentamente su sombrero, revelando su cabello oscuro y ojos aún más oscuros.

—Mi nombre es Reborn —comenzó—. Soy un representante de la multi corporación Vongola. Y este… —colocó una mano en el hombro del herbívoro— es Sawada Tsunayoushi, nuestro recién nombrado presidente. Nos gustaría fusionar su compañía con la nuestra. Ya hemos hecho esto con las corporaciones Niebla, Rayo, Sol, Tormenta y Lluvia, velamos por sus intereses, y los nuestros, para comenzar una colaboración.

Los Vongola tenían fuertes conexiones con los gobiernos de distintas partes del mundo, tenía muchas divisiones, como ser un conglomerado de los medios (cortesía de Niebla y Rayo), una franquicia de gimnasio (Sol), una tienda de deportes (Lluvia) y el único patrocinador de muchas universidades prestigiosas (Tormenta). El no aceptar haría de Hibari un tonto, pero se preguntó cómo un torpe y desempleado idiota ganó tanto poder en una sola noche.

Después de que el papeleo estuvo hecho, Reborn se disculpó para usar el baño dejando a Tsunayoushi y a Kyouya en la sala de reuniones. Era extraño decir menos.

—Tú… tú eres el hombre del tren… —el herbívoro habló— Sólo… —Tsunayoushi ha querido decir algo pero se tragó sus palabras y decidió tener una conversación más ligera. El por qué pensó que el hombre reaccionaría diferente en el trabajo sería un misterio.— Es realmente sorprendente cómo nos conocimos en esa manera extraña… ¡Supongo que debe ser el destino!

—Odio esa palabra.

El castaño miró lentamente al otro, quien sabe que tenía un firme agarre en el respaldo de su silla. Hibari se estaba levantando.

—No hay tal cosa como el destino. Destino o casualidad, esas son palabras simples y ficticias hechas por herbívoros quienes las utilizan como excusa cuando las cosas no siguen su curso. Son fallas porque eligieron serlo. Están debajo de los triunfadores y carnívoros porque así lo decidieron. Tomo mis decisiones finales y seré condenado si alguien más elige por mí, yo escojo mi propio camino. Si gano o pierdo depende de mí.

Hibari no supo por qué parecía tan desesperado (eso no puede ser porque él no es así, no del todo) como para hacer que el otro hombre creyera en sus palabras. Cómo Hibari pensó que, sólo por decir esas palabras, serían verdaderas para él. Él sólo quería que ellos lo supieran. Quería que todos supieran eso. Y el herbívoro sonrió tristemente, una sonrisa conocedora que le hizo parecer menos como un herbívoro, más como un omnívoro y dijo:

—_Sería bueno si eso fuese verdad_.

* * *

**_Hicimos una promesa._**

Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Hibari el día que conoció al hombre temeroso en su traje blanco. No importa de cuánto papeleo se ocupara, eso no le dejaría solo. Y lo extraño era que no recordaba a quién le había hecho una promesa.

* * *

Hibari despierta al día siguiente, corriendo para alcanzar el tren. Pero es raro porque Hibari no corre. Está muy nublado el día de hoy y no hay personas en las calles. Puede ver su aliento en el aire, semejándose al humo del cigarrillo que tanto odia.

Llegó a la plataforma de entrada al tren, buscando un asiento. Finalmente se decidió por uno cercano a la ventana. El tren estaba desierto, pero no pensó mucho en ello y sólo tarareó satisfactoriamente para sí (no había herbívoros apiñándose a su alrededor). Pero algo rompe su buen humor y es cuando ve a un hombre torpe aparecer ante él, haciendo una reverencia, diciendo un "buenos días". Era ese Sawada Tsunayoushi.

—Estimados pasajeros, parece que el tren está experimentando dificultades técnicas, por favor esperen pacientemente hasta nuevo aviso.

Hibari gruñó. Era puntual y odiaba esperar por cualquier cosa o persona, se giró hacia la ventana a su lado para ver que ya era de noche. Pero, ¿no era de día hace un segundo? Debía haberse equivocado.

Levantó su manga para observar su reloj. Eran las 7:30 de la noche. Iba a casa alrededor de esta hora, ¿pero no estaba llegando a su trabajo? El pelinegro miró al piso debajo de él pero no le veía realmente. Estaba recordando lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, asegurándose de que esto no fuese alguna equivocación.

Entonces, Tsunayoushi está sonriendo, ese tipo de sonrisa como si estuviese protegiendo al otro.

—¿Estás perdido?

Ninguna palabra fue dicha, pero el castaño comienzó a hablar.

—Es realmente extraño que el tren se haya detenido repentinamente. Los trenes son tan avanzados en estos días. ¿Sabías que el tren Halcón opera a 300 millas por hora? Eso es muy rápido, ¿no lo es?

Hibari estaba irritado.

—Pero las cosas más rápidas siempre acaban chocando y quemándose —dijo repentinamente—. Los trenes bala que al gobierno les toma tanto orgullo y dinero son destructibles. No importa cuán perfecto sea algo, siempre se desvanece.

Hubo silencio, Hibari permanecía inmóvil, había algo oprimiendo su pecho.

—Tal vez deberíamos cambiar a algo más amigable con la ecología. Pero las personas siempre están apresuradas. Siempre corren a algún lugar, sin embargo, siempre lo hacen en la dirección equivocada.

Ese humilde herbívoro dice a sabiendas "_…nunca hubiera funcionado._"

—Aléjate de mi vista —Hibari le gruñe cuando se levanta, su portafolio en mano llegando a la puerta.

Una vez afuera, comienza a caminar rápido hacia un lugar, nunca mirando hacia atrás. Las nubes en el cielo comienzan a evaporarse y dejan a un brillante sol. No le importa si es de mañana cuando sólo hace unos segundos era de noche, no tiene sentido. Pero, nuevamente, no se supone que tenga sentido. No tiene sentido que viva en una ciudad que odia, no lo tiene el que siga soñando sobre cosas que no quiere saber, cosas que no quiere escuchar, no tiene sentido el por qué es asocial y, mucho menos, que aun siendo un abogado con la mejor educación posible no tenga libertad. Esta libertad es falsa. La verdadera libertad es donde nadie sabe quién eres, yendo a algún lugar donde nadie más esté. Como un bosque, o alguna isla desolada donde habría incontables cocos.

Hibari escuchó pasos. Estaban acercándose más y más. Era ese herbívoro. Llevaba el pañuelo de Hibari. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Pero cuando mira, no le interesa, tampoco lo hace que el dueño de esos ojos sea esa persona. La persona con la que sueña frecuentemente. Quiere irse porque la indiferencia al mundo, el muro que está tratando de mantener está a punto de derrumbarse. Se mostró molesto, mostró algo más que un rostro indiferente.

—Señor, dejó…

Pero antes de que Tsunayoushi pueda terminar la oración un automóvil le golpea. Sus ojos cerrados y Hibari permaneció ahí, observando. Sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera estaba pensando. En ese momento él era una cámara, grabando fríamente. Ahí está Sawada Tsunayoushi dejando un camino efusivo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Pero Hibari no muestra su confusión, mantiene sus pies sobre la tierra, donde se supone deben estar. Pero no puede evitarlo y comienza a moverse hacia adelante, como si trotara, entonces corre como si estuviese en llamas. Los gritos se escucharon, sirenas llenaron la noche y desea llamar "_estúpido_" y "_herbívoro_" a aquél hombre, desea decirle "_Wao, tú eres el chico de mis sueños_", pero no puede porque él está…

* * *

…y entonces despertó.

* * *

Hibari suspiró, era viernes.


	2. Galletas saladas

**Nota:** Perdón por la tardanza. Mi "semestre" está a punto de terminar y nos han saturado con proyectos.

**Psycho-Pacgril:** Muchas gracias. Sobre la canción, tuve que buscarla dado que no escucho Vocaloid, he de admitir que me dio un escalofrío al escucharla y ver el vídeo. Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste tanto esta historia como me gusta a mí.

Dicho esto, disfrutad el capítulo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Galletas saladas**_

En la vida de Tsunayoushi, él siempre había sido un actor secundario.

Era el más joven de una familia de cinco, sus dos hermanos mayores fueron bendecidos con todos los talentos, fuerza, grandeza; eran los actores principales desde que podía recordar. Nunca cuestionó por qué era de esa manera, meramente aceptó que nunca estaría a la altura de sus hermanos y se encargó de sus propias actividades. Tsunayoushi fijó límites para sí mismo, sus logros siempre debajo de ellos, nunca yendo más allá de lo requerido. Era suficiente nunca atraer la atención a sí mismo y aún así nunca despreciarle completamente. Después de todo, su primer hermano Giotto y el segundo Dino eran suficientes para enorgullecer a sus padres. Ellos bastaban para sacar adelante a la familia, para mantener las apariencias del lado de la familia de su padre. Tsunayoushi era sólo un repuesto.

(_Porque era su destino, pensó._)

Estaba dicho que fuese de esa forma. Así que ¿por qué molestarse en cambiar? No es que le incomodara.

La mayoría se deprimiría o estarían un poco presionados por su predicamento, pero no él. Si él estaba alrededor de su familia y amigos entonces era suficiente para él.

Tsunayoushi tenía seis años de edad cuando empezó a soñar. Sueños extraños, no el tipo de sueños donde se encontraría a sí mismo en la tierra de los dulces o aún en Disney Tokyo. Los sueños que tuvo en ese tiempo le hacían realizar cosas grandes y maravillosas. Como volar en el cielo como algún tipo de estrella fugaz, brillando y dejando el humo atrás. También tuvo otro tipo de sueños, donde tenía unos guantes metálicos con fuego en su cabeza y sus brazos. Por encima de eso, las personas le preguntaban qué hacer. Las personas iban a él por sugerencias y decisiones. Era considerado con el mayor respeto posible, era el _actor principal_.

Así que, **_no_**. No se sentía mal por ser un completo campesino en su vida cuando era un príncipe en sus sueños. Estaba seguro de que era de máxima importancia porque en todos sus sueños él _moriría_.

Una ocasión, decidió decirle a su hermano mayor en un parque sobre sus sueños. No tenía muchos amigos pero tenía orgullo en ser cercano a sus hermanos. Cuando le dijo a Giotto (tenía diez) el rubio miró tristemente hacia él y dijo "Nada va a pasarte hermanito".

Cuando le dijo a Dino (tenía ocho) el chico de ojos café se mostró confuso y dijo "Creo que ves demasiadas películas locas de mafia de Reborn".

Pero tanto si le creían como si no, él sabía era verdad, y cada vez que se despertaba (aún pensando que él siempre moría en sus sueños) lo hacía con el sentimiento de absoluta satisfacción.

* * *

_¿Supongo que mi destino es morir?_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoushi observó con la boca abierta a la camioneta moviéndose frente a él. Sus pertenencias fueron movidas al pasillo dejando al joven para que llevara todo a su manera al apartamento recién rentado. Para empeorar las cosas el elevador no funcionaba, ¿qué tipo de suerte tenía? Reborn fue el que probablemente había dicho a los que ayudaban con la mudanza que dejaran sus posesiones ahí, sólo para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

En ese justo momento el teléfono del castaño vibró, revelando un mensaje de texto que decía algo como esto:

_Necesitas ejercitarte, Tsuna inútil (corazón)._

El descaro de ese hombre nunca fallaba en asombrar a Tsunayoushi. Reborn añadió un corazón de cortesía al final del críptico mensaje. Y a ese tiempo impecable. Desde que Tsunayoushi era un niño pequeño Reborn tenía el talento de leer su mente (tal vez era fácil de leer). Reborn cuya familia era cercana a la su padre, su padrino, su "Tío" —como fue forzado a nombrarlo—, _ese_ Reborn.

No quería creer que eso fuese cierto.

Pero, nuevamente, ¿en qué se supone que debía seguir creyendo? Nada y todo es posible ahora. Desde que, él, a la edad de veintidós fue despedido de su trabajo como un profesor de preescolar, y pronto se convirtió en el presidente de una de las más respetadas y ricas corporaciones en el mundo. Si todo eso pasó en una simple noche, y a él de todas las personas, entonces no le vio final a la realidad.

Era gracioso cómo pensabas que finalmente sabías cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero algo increíblemente (horriblemente) ridículo sucede que tienes que replantear todo lo que habías pensado era verdad.

—_Debe ser el destino_ —pensó esa noche, y se pregunta por qué sigue forzando esa palabra en sí mismo. **_Destino_**. Como si su ser entero estuviese basado en ella.

Su familia entera asumió que la compañía Vongola iría directamente a su primo Xanxus. Después de todo, él era alguien más apto, con un linaje italiano puro, un sorprendente comportamiento y una educación más allá de su alcance. Tsunayoushi sólo le vio un par de veces pero sólo permaneciendo junto a él pudo sentir el poder emanando de él (y la ira). Pero la sorpresa les coloreó cuando el nombre de Tsunayoushi estuvo en el testamento del anciano (no Xanxus) con letra cursiva poco legible "_Heredo libre voluntad sobre mi compañía a mi nieto más joven, Sawada Tsunayoushi. Vongola Xanxus será nombrado Vicepresidente, mis posesiones serán repartidas de la siguiente manera…_" pero eso fue todo lo que sus parientes pudieron leer antes de quedar sorprendidos y dejar caer la carta.

Mientras los demás estaban sumidos en caos e indignación por el nuevo sucesor, Tsunayoushi se lamentaba por su amado abuelo. Recordó como si hubiese sido ayer cuando él había arreglado su triciclo añadiendo nuevas tiras y pequeños cascabeles al manubrio. Cuando todos le recordaban como el hombre con la fortuna, Tsunayoushi le recordaba como el hombre que le dio dulces y el único cuyo corazón sentía cuando se abrazaban.

_"Adiós, Nonno"_

Sus dos hermanos mayores Dino y Giotto se opusieron a ello. _Nuestro hermanito no sabe nada sobre negocios y comunicaciones. Nuestro hermanito no sabe nada del mundo._ Ellos le relevarían y manejarían la corporación a su manera. Y Tsunayoushi no dijo nada, porque él sabía que era cierto. Era feliz permaneciendo en el preescolar con los niños que le adoraban, los niños que le salvaron porque le necesitaban. El sentimiento de ser necesitado y querido era para lo que había vivido toda su vida… pero eso pronto fue alejado de él.

No iba a aceptarlo. Iba a firmar los papeles para ceder la corporación a sus hermanos, pero antes de ello permaneció dentro de la habitación de su abuelo. Hojeando los viejos álbumes fotográficos y baratijas. Tsunayoushi trazó una foto de él y su abuelo cuando él tenía cinco. Serenidad y eternidad podían ser vistas en esa fotografía y justo cuando sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, Xanxus entró en la habitación.

Los ojos de Xanxus estaban rojos pero no miró al otro. No, simplemente miró hacia la ventana y pareció tener una conversación con ella. Pero Tsunayoushi supo, supo que la mirada estaba dirigida hacia él así que respondió y escuchó.

—No me importa tu decisión, basura. No sé qué pienses que estás haciendo al firmar esos documentos y no entiendo una mierda —Xanxus se cruzó de brazos y fulminó, la luz del sol le dejó una sombra.

—Todo lo que sé es que el viejo quería que tú lideraras la corporación, no tus tontos hermanos. _Él te quería a ti_.

Volteó hacia la figura del marco gigante en la cama, esta vez enfrentando al hombre tímido. La única vez que Xanxus había mirado a la cara a Tsunayoushi.

—No permitiré que te rindas escoria. ¿Eres un cobarde?

Las imágenes inundaron la mente del hombre más pequeño. Se sentía como si la habitación entera estuviese sacudiéndose y su temblor dejara aves y sus exóticas plumas flotando alrededor de él y de Xanxus. En ese momento ellos eran los únicos seres en la tierra.

_"__—¿Eres un cobarde?"_

_"__—No eres digno de ser un Vongola, basura."_

Tsunayoushi sintió como si hubiese tenido esta conversación antes (o algo parecido) con el hombre frente a él. Pero es extraño, él nunca le había hablado antes al hombre. Aparte del ocasional saludo y pequeña conversación, no era nada más que eso.

—Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para…

—¿Lo suficientemente bueno? —el hombre escupió—. Entonces hazte lo suficientemente bueno. Si no haces lo que te digo te mataré. Nunca te perdonaré mientras viva.

Las plumas seguían cayendo entre ellos, pero Tsunayoushi estaba seguro de que el otro no podía verlas. Eran como plumas de pavo real, arrendajo azul y de cuervo. Tonos amorosos de rojo y azul, pero aún así, el hombre no miró a Xanxus. El sólo continuó hojeando las páginas de los álbumes de fotografías de su abuelo. Y en cada foto él imaginaba a Nonno mirándole con una mirada de decepción. Cuando hizo eso, un fuego creció dentro de él. Algo que no estaba fue plantado dentro de él.

—Lo haré —se levantó—. Lo haré, Xanxus-san. Por mi abuelo. Por él.

Xanxus sonrió y posó sus pies en un taburete cercano a él, justo donde las plumas plateadas chocaron con el cuero.

—Empezamos mañana.

* * *

Estaba sin aliento cuando alcanzó la cima de las escaleras y, mientras a la mayoría de las personas les habría tomado diez minutos para caminar a su apartamento, le tomó treinta minutos ya que seguía soltando sus pertenencias. Cuando se aproximó a la salida de las escaleras se detuvo. El pasillo al apartamento parecía ser del tipo de una película de horror, y parecía interminable. Por alguna razón le recordó a una historia que Reborn le había dicho una vez. Le dijo una historia de una casa con un millón de puertas. Cualquier puerta que abrieras te llevaba a otra puerta, y a otro pasillo. Era una casa donde la eternidad era alcanzable. Estarías ahí para siempre, abriendo puertas y cerrándolas. Cuando Reborn terminó su historia Tsunayoushi volteó hacia él y dijo

—No trataría de abrir una puerta. Sólo permanecería.

Y Reborn le miró y le abofeteó.

—No esperes por nada, ¿entiendes? Haces que las cosas ocurran y no puedes dejar que las cosas permanezcan así.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento, los números '04' enfrente de su rostro. En su mente, estaba preparándose a sí mismo, este iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Hizo esto porque se sintió fuera de lugar, desde que su vivienda anterior solía estar en una comunidad menos afortunada.

Estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos, las personas siendo odiosas y golpeando su puerta con un cálido saludo preguntándole si quería unirse a su familia para cenar. Él aceptaría con una sonrisa y les diría "por favor, espere un poco, iré por mis zapatos". Le entristecía saber que eso ya no sucedería. Sólo permaneciendo en un lugar donde se sentía extranjero (pero haría lo mejor).

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que vio a Kyouya, el hombre que no creía en el destino y el hombre que abordaba el tren cada jueves. El pelinegro estaba cerrando la puerta de su apartamento. Su puerta era la última en el pasillo, cercana a las escaleras y el elevador.

Él tenía mucha más presencia de lo que Tsunayoushi alguna vez esperaría tener.

_(¿Por qué no puedo ser así?)_

Un fuerte dolor fue a su pecho esta vez.

**_Hicimos una promesa._**

—Ah, buenos días Hibari-san —una corta reverencia—. Qué coincidencia. Seré tu vecino de ahora en adelante, por favor sé amable.

Pero el hombre más alto ni siquiera reconoció su presencia y caminó como si Tsunayoushi hubiese dicho nada.

* * *

El apartamento de Tsunayoushi consistía en una cocina fusionada con una amplia sala de estar (la cocina le recordaba a un bar) y además estaba un cuarto de baño y una ducha, seguida por dos habitaciones medianas. —_Esto es demasiado para una persona_ —suspiró.

Le había dicho a Reborn (y a Xanxus) que aunque había aceptado la posición como presidente de Vongola no quería un trato especial. Es decir, todos estos lujos estaban fuera de cuestión para aceptarlos. Que _no_, él _no quería _una limosina, y _no_, el _no quería_ dejar su apartamento de un cuarto (era suficiente para él, _en serio, **honestamente**_). Pero todas esas cosas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Reborn (quien estaba sentado en su costoso escritorio de laca) se giró hacia él y dijo "_Cállate_" y que "_lo suficientemente bueno no es suficiente_".

Cuando Tsunayoushi le mal vio y dijo —Pero me gusta mi apartamento —, Reborn dijo sin importancia —No, no te gusta —. Reborn siempre hace eso. Siempre introduce ideas y palabras en él.

—Mereces algo mejor, Tsuna inútil, no vivirás en ese basurero en mi presencia.

Ese "basurero" como Reborn tan amablemente le había llamado era un tipo de triunfo personal para Tsunayoushi. Porque nadie lo sabía, pero era cómo el castaño consiguió un poco de autoestima. Para probase a sí mismo y a los demás que él podía encontrar su propio lugar, que era capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

Era una cena aleatoria en la casa de la familia Sawada. Era un día cuando sus hermanos mayores se detuvieron por una visita en la ciudad, el lugar donde todos en el pueblo querían dejar, el lugar que la televisión decía estar hecho de diamantes y bonitas cosas puntiagudas. Reborn estaba ahí también, estaba de vacaciones e insistió en ayudar al pequeño Tsuna en aritmética.

El adolescente encontró que era un buen tiempo para hablar sobre su plan. Tosió ruidosamente para obtener la atención de todos.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuna inútil?

—Bien… —comenzó— Me graduaré el próximo mes.

El mayor de sus hermanos, Giotto, limpió graciosamente la comisura de su boca. Estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa (el asiento de su padre), mirando hacia su pequeño hermano con afecto.

—Eso me temo pequeño.

A su lado estaba su madre, quien estaba levantando su mano para alejar lágrimas de felicidad —¡Estoy tan aliviada! Honestamente, ¡no pensé que hubieses pasado tu examen de salida del instituto!

Sus segundo hermano mayor Dino estaba sentado justo al lado de Tsunayoushi, sonriendo.

—Ja, ja, mamá, no molestes al hermano pequeño. Así que, ¿irás a la universidad pública cerca de aquí?

—Eso es de lo que quería hablarles… —su ansiedad para decirle a su familia estaba menguando en cuestión de segundos; después de todo ellos sólo le dijeron sus expectativas. Universidad pública, probablemente viviendo en casa con su madre. ¿Ellos creían que él quería estar ahí para siempre? Amaba Namimori… pero lo que él quería era ser _libre_.

—Bien, dinos Tsuna inútil —el hombre con el cabello ébano estaba golpeando con los dedos en la mesa impacientemente—. Mi comida se está enfriando.

—Después de la graduación estaré viviendo por mi cuenta —silencio—. Iré a una buena universidad en la ciudad por mi certificado de enseñanza. Está a tres horas de aquí, ¡y ya he revisado el apartamento! ¡La renta es barata y trabajaré como un maestro en un preescolar local! ¿No es genial? Yo…

Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras jugaba con el mantel de la mesa, sus ojos brillaban con orgullo.

—…hice el papeleo por mí mismo.

Pero cuando él miró hacia arriba, todos tenían el ceño fruncido. Aún su madre, se dibujó una mirada de preocupación en su rostro (el tipo que usaba cuando él usualmente tropezaba en las escaleras). Tomó alrededor de veinte segundos para que todos reaccionaran. Tres sillas fueron empujadas fuera de la mesa.

Reborn se levantó, sacando una pistola y removiendo el seguro. Apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Tsunayoushi.

Giotto arrojó el material del comedor y los utensilios al piso. Su rostro mostrando nada aparte de ira.

Dino hizo lo mismo que su hermano mayor, pero procedió a sacar un látigo (lo tenía antes, por sus lecciones de equitación).

—No lo permitiré —dijeron en coro.

Los Sawada eran un grupo alegre y cortés, pero como una mujer despreciada, el infierno no tendría furia como un Sawada colérico (y Reborn).

Así que Tsunayoushi hizo la única cosa que podía hacer y fue a su habitación con la cola entre las piernas.

* * *

Antes de que Tsunayoushi pudiera desempacar él tenía que hacer una montaña de papeleo, y antes de eso necesitaba la firma de un hombre distante, el dueño de la Compañía Nube. Rápidamente buscó algo fantástico y llamó un taxi.

No quería ver nuevamente al hombre, no cuando le intimidaba demasiado. Aunque algo se movió dentro de él, como si le debiera algo a Hibari-san. Aparte, la opinión del hombre sobre él estaba en un alto pedestal. ¿Pero por qué? Sólo había conocido al hombre recientemente, aparte de la estación de tren. No debería importarle sobre lo que un extraño pensara de él. Aun así, sabe que se siente de la misma manera sobre él como le sucedió con Xanxus aquélla vez. Entonces Tsunayoushi se dio cuenta de que le _debía_ algo a Hibari-san, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Hicimos una promesa. _¿Pero qué?_

* * *

Cuando llegó a la compañía Nube, abrió la puerta del taxi y empezó a vomitar violentamente sobre el pavimento.

* * *

Después de lavar sus dientes en los sanitarios fue hacia la oficina de Kyouya. (Por supuesto, con un nombramiento y una llamada dos horas antes.) Kyouya no le dio la bienvenida, simplemente observó su propia pila de papeles. Tsunayoushi sabía que si no entablaba la llamada "conversación" nunca daría comienzo, así que la inició.

—Necesito que firme estos papeles por mí. Es para establecer los acuerdos. Por favor, siéntase libre de revisarlos y devolverlos a más tardar mañana.

Tan pronto como dijo estas palabras los ojos oscuros del hombre estaban en él. Acero reducido, y rápidamente alzó sus manos por los papeles. Los miró a gran velocidad y los firmó, dura y pulcramente.

—Eso sería todo, gracias Hibari-san.

El hombre más joven pudo respirar nuevamente, y justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta de salida, una voz le hizo detenerse.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esta posición herbívoro?

Tsunayoushi estaba confundido por un minuto, pero recuperó su compostura. Por supuesto que no parecía un hombre de negocios, ¿o sí?

—Mi abuelo era el líder de Vongola. Falleció recientemente —tristeza atada a su voz—. No iba a aceptar la posición pero al final elegí hacerlo. Quiero decir… no estoy hecho para esto… nada en absoluto… y…

Kyouya miró a Tsunayoushi con su cabeza inclinada y su pecho hinchándose con orgullo.

—Ese es el problema con los herbívoros. _Nunca creces._

El tímido hombre no pudo mantener sus ojos fuera del otro, no importa la hora, se sintió como si tuviese cinco años otra vez, siendo regañado por Reborn y su casa mágica con un millón de puertas.

—Necesitas ir más allá de las expectativas que todos tienen sobre ti. Es lo que mantiene aparte a los carnívoros y herbívoros.

Los labios de Tsunayoushi temblaron, pero habló sostenidamente.

—Está en lo correcto, Hibari-san. Uno debe ir a través del dolor porque vale la pena.

Y Kyouya se sacudió ligeramente, como si un temblor pequeño le golpeara, porque la voz de Tsunayoushi sonaba familiar, un sonido familiar de un sueño olvidado.

—¿Hibari-san cree en los milagros?

El pelinegro levantó su cabeza lentamente con una mirada incrédula. Su boca una línea plana.

—Si no creo en el destino ¿por qué piensas que debería creer en milagros?

Pero la mirada que el otro hombre le dio le dejó inestable. La conversación entera le dejaba con nada a excepción de un siniestro sentimiento.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras.

* * *

Esto pasó cuando Tsunayoushi estaba en Namimori, pero por poco.

Sucedió un día antes de que tuviera que dejar su vida en la gran ciudad. Era un regular sábado por la tarde cuando estaba en un taburete alcanzando una caja de galletas de arroz. Se preparó té y dio en el clavo.

Reborn estaba sentado en el comedor bebiendo algo de té que Tsunayoushi había hecho. Iban a ver una película junto con sus hermanos mayores quienes habían regresado de la tienda.

—Aquí —Dino sonrió mientras alcanzaba la caja de galletas sin esfuerzo —. Déjame conseguir eso para ti.

Lo que pasaría asustaría a todos, porque esa era la primera vez que verían el dolor del muchacho.

—¡No! No lo hagas por mí. De hecho, **¡no** **hagas nada por mí!** —el castaño gritó. Su voz estridente y desesperada. —¡No lo necesito! Puedo hacer esto por mí mismo, ¿por qué no me dejan hacer las cosas por una vez? No soy inútil; soy una persona capaz, soy…

Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando todos observaron al joven sollozante en el taburete.

—Soy… soy nada.

Todos en el cuarto permanecieron, sólo el llanto de las cigarras podía ser escuchado en esa clara noche, eso y el sollozo.

—¿Realmente estoy aquí atorado para repetir la misma cosa? —En ese punto, Tsunayoushi estaba hablando pero no era realmente él, aun así lo era. Era como si estuviera soñando, y el "yo de su sueño" estaba en su control. —Quiero hacer algo, quiero ser libre. Quiero salir de aquí. Es como si fuera en círculos… como si en mi mente no supiera sobre la carrera…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dino continuó tropezando con las nuevas maletas de Tsunayoushi que la familia entera había comprado especialmente para él.

* * *

Cuando Mukuro hablaba a Tsunayoushi siempre lo hacía en italiano (su lengua natal), pero después siempre habló en japonés. Algunas veces Mukuro se preguntaba si Tsunayoushi actualmente le entendía y sólo por si acaso hablaría sobre comportamiento adúltero (lo que le hacía ganarse una palmada en el hombro y un buen regaño).

—Si hubiese llamado a otro que no fuese tú me hubiese distraído —el hombre más pequeño explicó mientras se preparaba algo de té. Su celular estaba entre su hombro y su oreja.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy digno de una distracción Sawada Tsunayoushi?

Por supuesto que esto era de buena naturaleza, la voz lo dijo todo.

—¿Estamos en bases de nombre y apellido, Mukuro-san?

—Por supuesto querido, me agrada cómo tu nombre suena en mis labios.

—No empieces a burlarte de mí, Mukuro-san. Ya he tenido un día pesado —dijo mientras vertía té de hierbabuena en una taza naranja.

—Oya, ¿qué es lo que pudo haberte perturbado? Eso me recuerda, mañana tendré listos los documentos y necesitaré tu firma. Los dejaré mañana, ¿tal vez deberíamos almorzar?

Una sonrisa.

—¡Suena bien! Perdón por llamarte así, no puedo comer sin tener alguien con quien hablar.

—Eres extraño Tsunayoushi-kun, pero está bien. Estaba leyendo un libro, eso es todo. Cosas maravillosas.

El hombre tímido abrió el contenedor de plástico para revelar arroz blanco y espeso. Lo colocó en un pequeño tazón.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—El infierno de Dante.

—Hiieeeee.

La risa contenida del extranjero pudo ser escuchada a través del teléfono.

—¿Cómo estuvo la mudanza?

—No he terminado de desempacar. He estado tan ocupado… y estos sueños y dolores de cabeza me están matando.

El hombre japonés masajeó sus sienes.

—¿Más sueños? Bien, sabes lo que dicen Tsunayoushi-kun. —La voz de Mukuro a través del receptor fue imprecisa. Como un pez bajo el agua, ahogada. — Como en esa rima de niños.

—¿Cuál?

—Es una rima infantil. Esa vieja rima sobre un bote.

—¡Oh! —Tsunayoushi dio palmadas.— ¿_"Rema, rema, rema tu bote"_? ¿Esa?

El castaño empezó a cantar la rima en un interrumpido inglés, para diversión del hombre al otro lado del teléfono. Los labios de Mukuro se levantaron un poco.

**"Row, row, row your boat,**

**Gently down the stream**

**Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,**

**_Life is but_****…" **(1)

Tsunayoushi dejó de hablar; su cabeza se sentía como si un millón de agujas estuviesen perforándola. Vio las plumas en el cuarto de su abuelo, vio las lágrimas cuando le dijo a su familia sus miedos e inseguridades, pero, sobre todo, vio a Hibari mirándole con disgusto y decepción por el vómito que había dejado en la puerta de su compañía.

**_"… a dream."_**

* * *

(1) Es una rima que está en inglés y, desafortunadamente, inadaptable desde el punto de vista de la historia. ¿Por qué? La versión en español dice "**Rema, rema, rema tu bote; suavemente así; y por la corriente voy; feliz, feliz, feliz**". Decidí ponerla en inglés porque no se pierde el sentido de ambas: historia y rima, pero la traducción de ésta es: "**Rema, rema, rema tu bote; suavemente corriente abajo; alegremente, alegremente, alegremente, alegremente; la vida es sólo un sueño**".


	3. Croissant

Notas: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer y seguir esta traducción.

He comenzado a traducir el capítulo 4 pero no sé cuándo podré publicarlo debido a que esta es mi última semana de clases y, como todo buen fin de semestre, necesito terminar todos los proyectos que los profesores me han encargado. Por eso publiqué tardíamente el segundo capítulo.

**Psycho-Pacgirl**: ¿Hay más canciones así? Debo decir que me gustó la historia de la canción, y me ha recordado algunos libros que he leído y, en especial, la película "The Butterfly Effect".

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**: No sabes cuán feliz me hizo tu review. Y más aún la cita de Calderón de la Barca. Esa desgracia se prolongará aún más, porque, como lo has dicho, le va como anillo al dedo.

**Hitomi Hozuki**: Recuerdo haberme subido a un tren, eso fue hace 18 años, creo. Sobre los sueños: en capítulos posteriores podrás saber un poco más de ellos. Tsunayoushi es así, a veces pienso que sería capaz de arrojarse y buscar la felicidad por otros aunque él no lo sea. O algo parecido.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Croissant_**

Sabes que algún día deberíamos comenzar. No importa, ya hemos iniciado. ¿Sabes de esos últimos momentos? Sigo pensando lo mismo, que es probablemente la última vez que veré tu rostro. Es verdad y su ficción, todo al mismo tiempo. Sigo viéndote adonde sea que vaya, y no sé por qué. Eres un extraño que siempre me ha sido familiar, pero la verdad es que no puedes ser un extraño. No dejaré que lo seas. Y estamos yendo en círculos. Siempre me dices _"No te alejes de mí"_. Pero todo lo que puedo decirte es _"Lo siento"_. Bien, ¿qué es lo que siento? Ya no me entiendo a mí mismo. (¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?)

Voy a morir. Y la única cosa que estás haciendo es prolongarlo. Pero te recordaré; recordaré la manera en que cortas tu filete Salisbury de la misma manera en que sostienes tus tonfas y tijeras. Recordaré la manera en que te permitiste comer enfrente de mí y recordaré tus grandes, callosas manos buscando las mías en la oscuridad.

Digo que nunca te olvidaré, pero eso no es una mentira blanca, todas las mentiras nunca son de ese color. Son negras, y sólo quiero que sepas que "_lo siento_".

Voy a morir, pero tú sólo estás prologándolo.

* * *

En el sueño de Tsunayoushi él no puede ver a la persona a la que le está hablando; pero hay un miasma que no puede describir. Está nublado y soleado. Había altos, silenciosos susurros que sonaban desesperados y urgentes, con la excepción de que no había personas alrededor. El parque entero estaba vacío y él permanecía de pie cerca de una banca. La otra persona tampoco se sentó; sólo se mantuvieron teniendo sus manos cerradas a sus costados.

Sólo se vieron uno al otro por un rato, el tiempo pasó y la boca del otro se abrió. Formando palabras. Cuando habló, música a alto volumen parecía estar por todos lados, una canción para ser exactos. Su acordeón yendo en un círculo completo; alrededor, las volutas de humo de una pipa, y Tsunayoushi voltea a una dirección diferente. Hay una luz emitiéndose junto a él, y entonces lo ve en el centro del parque… _un carrusel_.

Está girando lentamente, la música acentuando sus luces brillantes y dramáticos colores. Los animales eran cerdos, cebras, leones, criaturas mitológicas (como dragones, monstruos marinos o unicornios), y ciervos, por nombrar unos cuantos. El hombre tímido fue capturado por él, como si estuviera bajo un maleficio. Un hechizo fue lanzado.

En ese momento, Tsunayoushi se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el suelo. Nunca estaba en el piso y nunca lo estará. Está en el carrusel y decidió ir en el rey de las bestias. Un león. La otra persona dice algo y él no está prestando atención. Sólo pestañea y dice "Carosello" mientras el otro dice "Carrousel", y Tsunayoushi no entiende por qué está hablando en italiano cuando sabe que su acento es horrible, y quiere preguntar al otro "¿Por qué estás hablando francés?". Está el sentimiento de euforia causado por las luces y los rayos, todos yendo en direcciones diferentes. La canción continúa, haciéndola parecer como si estuvieran experimentando el epitafio de una ópera teatral. Pero ninguna de esas cosas les quedan, y Tsunayoushi está sonriendo, está sonriendo porque esta es la única vez que ha sido verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

El castaño despierta, sus ojos cerrados por la luz que viene de las cortinas blancas. Está frío el día de hoy; quiere permanecer debajo de sus sábanas, muchas gracias. De repente, un par de manos rudas comienzan a hacerle cosquillas a sus lados, causando que rompa en risas.

—¡Reborn! ¡Reborn! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —el otro lo libera y Tsunayoushi sólo limpia las lágrimas que se han acumulado a los lados de sus ojos con una manga.

Reborn permaneció viéndose como siempre. Una palabra para describir al hombre era "perfección". Un costoso traje Dolce & Gabbana, un reloj Vivienne Westwood, su cuerpo hablando por él. _"Soy importante. No te metas conmigo."_

—Tsuna inútil, es hora del desayuno.

El hombre en cuestión se levantó de su cama, bostezando y estirándose. Perezosamente, hizo su camino hacia el baño cerca de su armario para lavar sus dientes. Reborn sólo lo miró desde el espejo de Tsunayoushi (donde mantenía su única botella de perfume que Dino le había dado por Natale (1) tres años atrás).

—Dejé un traje en tu cama, para que lo uses. Tu hermano Giotto te lo envió desde Italia. No quiero que luzcas tan aburrido en tu… interesante elección de ropa. Honestamente, no puedes ir a una reunión de negocios en un traje barato que encontraste en Family Mart —dijo de la misma manera que cuando jugaba con gatos.

Tsunayoushi vuelve a la habitación después de que lavó su cara y tomó cuidado de su higiene personal. Empezó a remover su camisa —¿Qué tiene de malo Family Mart? —Dijo con un bigote de pasta dental.

Reborn extiende su mano y quita la espuma del otro con su pulgar.

—Todo Tsunayoushi. Todo. Ahora ve y haznos algo para desayunar. _Andiano, andiano_, no tengo todo el día.

Los ojos café se ampliaron.

—¡Pero pensé que comprarías el desayuno o algo! ¿¡Por qué tengo que hacerlo!?

Pero Tsunayoushi no sabe por qué se queja cuando sabía que Reborn amaba la manera en que preparaba el café. "Es lo único en lo que eres bueno" siempre decía con una sonrisa de superioridad.

* * *

El sueño no era sólo el sueño de Tsunayoushi. Cuando Kyouya despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si fuese doloroso o algo parecido. Se veía de la misma manera que siempre. Una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro y sus labios fruncidos.

—Wao.

Se levanta de la cama y mira frente a él. Un reloj de su bisabuelo contemplándole, las manos en "5:30 a.m.". Kyouya detesta los relojes digitales. Los herbívoros harían cualquier cosa para ir de la manera fácil; carecían de disciplina e inteligencia. "Ese es el por qué las instalaciones académicas no usan relojes digitales" pensó contento cuando se relajó en la bañera.

Se programó a sí mismo. Sólo se daría quince minutos como máximo para lavar su cabello y limpiar su piel. Mientras lo hacía, pensó sobre el tipo de desayuno que tendría hoy. Verás, Kyouya tiene un horario qué seguir. Dice que cada martes tendría arroz con pescado y sopa miso. Él no cocina, y en sus días libres echa un vistazo a los libros de la biblioteca local y trata de enseñarse a sí mismo el arte de cocinar. Lo que dio como resultado fueron fracasos y le enoja al punto de morder a todos hasta la muerte, incluso acusando al bibliotecario de sabotear sus triunfos. _"__Escogiste el libro equivocado para mí, herbívoro. Es tu culpa. No puedo ser yo."_

Estaba listo en su traje favorito, hoy era un poco especial. Hoy iba a ser la reunión de las corporaciones Vongola (era el único día de la semana que estarían juntos para hablar de negocios) y desde que ya estaba admitido en el grupo, no tenía opción más que ir. Era su obligación.

Cuando le informó a su padre vía telefónica, el otro dijo —Maravilloso. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Vongola se percate cuán grandiosa es la compañía Nube.

Y Kyoya responde en una manera que podrías hablar en un cuarto lleno de preescolares —Quieres decir cuán grande _soy_. Esta compañía ha alcanzado tanto por mi administración y liderazgo mientras tú sólo la hiciste más amigable, más herbívora. —Y con eso terminó la llamada. Después de todo, él ya había dicho lo que quería decir; algo más sería un desperdicio.

Fue a la entrada donde había puesto sus zapatos y abrió la puerta con un gentil clic. Una vieja mujer estaba cargando bandejas de comida en una bolsa, ella sonrió educadamente mientras las mangas de su kimono pendían en el aire.

—Buenos días, Kyouya-kun.

—Buenos días, Yamazaki-san. Gracias por la comida —hizo una lenta reverencia a la mujer cuando esta reía (parecía un poco triste el día de hoy). Los jubilados debían ser tratados con amabilidad y respeto. En Namimori todos bajaban la cabeza cuando ellos caminaban por ahí (él se aseguraba de ello).

Kyoya conoció a la señora Yamazaki en el estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos. Fue alrededor de la segunda semana desde que se había movido a la ciudad (sus expectativas de este lugar eran cero) pero cuando vio su comida tradicional le recordó al festival de verano de Namimori. Él vio esto como un gran avance en la comunidad, estaba impresionado.

—Hazme comida —demandó un día. Y desde entonces ella le cocinaría desayuno, comida y cena. Por supuesto, él pagaba por sus servicios y los ingredientes.

—Gracias por el negocio repetitivo hijo, realmente estoy triste de que este será el último día —su voz era remota, pero había algo tranquilizador en su ella.— Verás, me mudaré con mi hija, al campo, esta semana. Así que quería que supieras eso —Kyouya parpadeó en reconocimiento y asintió—. Alguien de mi edad no debería vivir en la ciudad, es tan ruidosa y todo el mundo está ocupado haciendo esto o aquello. —Pausó.— Todos están yendo tan rápido. Pertenezco al campo, con mi familia. Tú también, tú eres uno de los buenos. Te extrañaré joven.

Kyouya no está mirándole y está observando el piso. —Sí, por supuesto. Adiós, Yamazaki-san. Te deseo buena fortuna en tu nuevo hogar. —Compartieron una reverencia y justo cuando ella estaba alejándose (Kyouya quería despedirla) voltea y dice— Siempre me recordaste a un ave negra que solía tener —posiciona sus manos para hacer la forma de un pequeño balón—. Traté de cuidarlo todos los días, pero sabes, su ala estaba rota. Pero oh, él era tan regio y orgulloso, trató de volar como los otros hacían, pero sólo estaba pretendiendo.

—Puedo ver… tú tienes algo mucho más pesado que un ala rota, pero… —su voz era ronca— también estás pretendiendo.

Kyouya le mira, pero no habla. Él sólo observa a la mujer mayor con ojos claros.

—Ríete de esta anciana, ¿lo harás? Desde el momento en que te conocí nunca te he visto con nadie, ni en festividades dedicadas a pasar tiempo con la familia. Prométeme que encontrarás una buena esposa, ¿al menos compañía? Eres como un hijo para mí.

Hibari se inclina una vez más y levanta su cabeza.

— Gracias por su preocupación. Haré lo que sugirió.

La anciana sonrió, sus arrugas se movieron en su cara un poco más cuando ella volteó, alejándose de él. Pero mientras caminaba, Kyouya aún se rehúsa a cerrar la puerta. Quiere que la vista de su espalda quede siempre atravesada en su retina y, en ese momento, sintió como si estuviese verdaderamente solo.

* * *

—¿Qué tipo de sueños tienes?

Tsunayoushi pregunta esto mientras le sirve al hombre mayor algo de café. El aroma llenó la habitación y le hizo parecer como si estuviera en algún tipo de café lounge. Reborn demandó comer en la mesa del Kotatsu en lugar de la cocina. Su sofá estaba en el centro de la sala de estar, cortesía del señor Fong (uno de los amigos cercanos de Reborn) quien insistió en colocar ciertos objetos en las esquinas para proveer la cantidad correcta de Feng Shui, no estaba presente pero le dio inmediatas instrucciones con su amable voz: "Tienes mucha energía negativa, Tsunayoushi-kun" siempre preocupado.

—No recuerdo mis sueños. —Reborn mordió un poco de su croissant de queso crema.— Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces. ¿De nuevo tienes esos extraños sueños?

—Nunca se detienen Reborn. —Tsunayoushi dice desde la cocina. Está preparando un almuerzo para lo que había prometido a Mukuro, fue bueno que ya tuviese todo desde ayer. Una caja de almuerzo tradicional con un poco de sushi fresco para él y ensalada y fettucini para el otro hombre. Después de todo, Mukuro no era gran admirador de la comida japonesa.— Y todos se sienten tan nostálgicos. Quiero decir, ¿es extraño, no? Pensar que estoy tan envuelto en estos sueños pequeños —se detiene a la mitad de terminar su rollo—. Siempre me lleva a pensar sobre la muerte.

De repente el cuarto se torna un poco cargado, como si hubiese algo pesado alrededor de la habitación. Se siente como una cueva y como si tuviese el aire acondicionado en (ALTO). El televisor se enciende, excepto que sólo era estática. Estática negra y blanca. El castaño retrocede lentamente, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Y mira a Reborn, y Reborn parece no notar el cambio de atmósfera.

—Entonces debes tener algún deseo de muerte. —El hombre con los ojos ónice se queda ahí y con una mirada perdida dice— Sólo para que sepas que también te seguiré ahí.

Y la habitación regresa a la normalidad, y la televisión desenchufada fue la misma que antes. Se sintió como un salto de tiempo, y él era el único que presenció lo sucedido. Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a Reborn qué quiso decir con eso, el otro estaba comiendo la porción de desayuno de Tsunayoushi.

—¡Devuelve eso!

* * *

Tsunayoushi y Reborn llegaron temprano al edificio de la corporación Vongola, todos inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente. De vuelta al par, uno estaba avergonzado detrás de las palabras mientras el otro ni pestañeó. El hombre más alto presionó el botón del elevador que rezaba "arriba".

—Tsuna inútil, iré por unos papeles, así que te dejaré enfrente del cuarto de juntas. Aléjate de los problemas.

Tsunayoushi rodó los ojos en exasperación, molestia en sus gestos.

— ¡Oye, Reborn! ¡No tengo cinco años!

Y los pies del otro golpean el piso designado y dice— Y eso es precisamente por lo que debes tener tu guardia alta. Ya vuelvo.

Los muros de la corporación eran blanco puro, parecían de esas cosas que sólo verías en televisión. Daba la impresión de que no había muebles, pero estaban mezclados en el blanco de los muros. Las puertas eran deslizables. Tsunayoushi pensó que nunca estaría en un lugar como este, pensó que el lugar más costoso en el que alguna vez entraría era el café italiano de fantasía al que Mukuro y Chrome le llevaron una vez. O tal vez esa tienda Armani a la que sus hermanos le arrastraron. Todo parecía tan inmaculado; se aseguró de que sus torpes dedos no tocaran nada.

Desde la esquina de sus ojos vio algo alto y oscuro. Se sobresaltó en reflejo y tembló como un ratón. Era Hibari Kyouya. Aquel hombre que tanto le aterraba.

—Bu… buenos días Hibari-san. —El hombre más alto le miró y asintió de todos modos. Parecía que ellos eran los únicos que habían decidido llegar temprano (la reunión no era hasta dentro de treinta minutos). Ambos permanecieron lado a lado, sin decir algo.

Tsunayoushi era el tipo de persona que no podía permanecer quieta por nada. Se apoyó a sí mismo en un solo pie, entonces cuando se aburrió de eso, cambió al otro. Constantemente se mecía hacia atrás y adelante, sin notar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Deja de moverte, herbívoro indisciplinado.

—Ah, lo siento Hibari-san. Estoy nervioso, eso es todo. —El hombre levantó su mano para comenzar a morder sus uñas, hasta que una tonfa fue levantada a su rostro.

—Continúa con lo que creo que vas a hacer y serás mordido hasta la muerte. —Decidió que no le importaba que este fuera su jefe, Kyouya no tenía ninguno. No escuchaba a nadie. (Lo que es una contradicción porque lo que él escuchó son reglas invisibles.)

No sabiendo cómo calmar a la bestia, Tsunayoushi hace la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. Dar una ofrenda. Así que abre el pequeño contenedor que trajo con él (su almuerzo) y lo lleva a la cara del otro.

—_Es propio de él_ —pensó Kyouya, pero no supo por qué.

Es sólo un herbívoro, Kyoya piensa. No debería importarle si come enfrente de él. Así que extiende sus manos y toma un rollo de sushi, lo pone en su boca. Después de unos segundos de masticarlo jala el almuerzo de Tsunayoushi.

—Dame tu almuerzo —proclama. Sería un poco gracioso si el otro aún estuviera en el instituto (sólo un poco).

Los ojos del hombre tímido se abren y después de un poco de tiempo comienza a reír nerviosamente.

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta repetirme, herbívoro. —Y abatido, Tsunayoushi suspira y le da su almuerzo al abusivo—su compañero de trabajo. El hombre enigmático saca una cartera de cuero de su bolsillo trasero y saca un billete de 2000 yen. Esta pequeña caja podría ser muy pequeña para su almuerzo, pero se las arreglaría.

—Hieeee, Hibari-san. Está bien, puedes tenerlo. No me importa realmente…

Una mirada penetrante.

—¿Me estás condescendiendo?

—¡No! Es… está bien, ¡puedes tenerlo! De todas formas hice demasiado, ja ja…—continúa riendo como un herbívoro (pero realmente no le importa ahorita, la pequeña caja de almuerzo en sus manos).

—Oye tú, hazme de comer.

Tsunayoushi le dio a Kyouya una mirada incrédula, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Este es el pago por las comidas siguientes. —Detiene al hombre antes de que hable, haciéndolo él—. Vives en mi edificio. De ahora en adelante estás contratado para prepararme el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. No me gusta mucho la comida extranjera, pero me gusta la carne. Me gusta cualquier platillo de comida tradicional japonesa. Estás exento —dice sin perder el ritmo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

El castaño está a punto de retroceder hasta que escucha a alguien llamándole a la distancia.

—¡Décimo! —era su amigo de cabello plateado, Gokudera Hayato. Y justo detrás de él estaba Yamamoto Takeshi. Ambos eran sus amigos de la infancia, se habían conocido en el preescolar y habían sido inseparables desde entonces. Tuvieron otros amigos aparte del trío cerrado, pero muchos permanecieron en su hogar. Era sólo una (verdadera) coincidencia que todos ellos fueran los herederos de grandes compañías. (Era toda una cadena de destino.) Mukuro, aparte de vivir en el mismo lugar que ellos, había ido a una escuela diferente. No fue aceptado (a excepción de su hermana) dentro de su círculo de amigos hasta la escuela elemental. Esta es una historia para otra ocasión. Antes ellos pensaban que él era malvado, y Gokudera aún lo seguía haciendo.

—¡Yo, Tsuna! —el hombre alto y bronceado puso un brazo sobre Tsunayoushi de una manera amistosa.— Lo siento, no pudimos ir para ayudarte a desempacar. Estaba muy ocupado con el restaurante de papá y la compañía. Te lo compensaré amigo. —Gokudera cruzó sus brazos en molestia; estaba hablando primero después de todo.

—Es… está bien, Takeshi-kun, ¡está bien! —El hombre tímido voltea hacia su amigo pequeño y temperamental, esperando calmar al otro.— Ah, Gokudera-kun. Buenos días, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?

Pareciera que su mal temperamento era algo con lo que nunca se debía comenzar, pero se veía que estaba sonriendo desde que llegó ahí.— ¡Y una maravillosa mañana para usted, Décimo! ¡Me gustaría pedirle su perdón por no ayudarle ayer! El señor Reborn me dio algo de trabajo que hacer…

Tsunayoushi recordó las escaleras interminables y su dolor de espalda un centenar de veces.

—_¡Así que fue la culpa de Reborn! _—cerró los puños y lágrimas pequeñas aparecieron en los bordes de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, (junto a la puerta y a un lado del comedor de plantas) Kyouya odiaba ser ignorado pero lo que odiaba aún más era que los herbívoros se amontonaran a su alrededor. Liberó fácilmente sus tonfas.

—Todos ustedes deben tener un deseo de muerte al crear una multitud a mi alrededor.

Gokudera gruñó. —¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —el fumador observa y mide al otro, lentamente.

Reborn (quien había aparecido repentinamente) caminó lentamente detrás de Tsunayoushi, y tan pronto como estuvo cerca del hombre se lanzó a sus costados**, **apretándoles.

—Bú.

Tsunayoushi saltó a un metro de altura incluyendo una impresionante voltereta hacia atrás. Tal vez el hombre no era tan herbívoro como creía, Kyouya reflexionó.

Los ojos de Gokudera brillaron en admiración (_¡Décimo, ese salto fue brillante!_) y Yamamoto meramente rió (_Eres muy divertido Tsuna_).

—Tsuna bueno para nada, ¿no te dije que debías tener tu guardia alta? —el hombre alto le sonrió a su estudiante, quien se sintió tan humillado—. De todas formas, ya que todos nosotros estamos aquí, ¿por qué no comenzamos la reunión?

—Ah, ¿Lambo-kun y Ryohei no van a estar aquí? —Y qué sobre Xanxus-san pensó para sí. Realmente no quería tenerle ahí, pero un vicepresidente al menos debería asistir.

—Lambo y Ryohei no pudieron llegar hoy. Los envié al extranjero. No trates de tener tu cabeza en ello Tsuna inútil, apenas viniste aquí hace unos días —empezó a repartir los papeles—. Aquí están las cosas que discutiremos en la reunión. Ahora vayamos.

Reborn desliza una tarjeta enfrente de la puerta corrediza, abriéndole para todos. La habitación tenía una mesa circular, sillas de cristal y un par de pizarrones.

Justo antes de que entraran, Mukuro se detuvo justo al lado de Tsunayoushi (era el último en entrar). Siempre aparecía de esta manera, como si se materializara de la nada. Era un poco inquietante. Aún cuando eran amigos, no quería decirle que había algo dentro de él que le gritaba que no confiara en Mukuro, que no le eligiera.

El otro saludó con un movimiento de la mano.

—Ah, Mukuro-san. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!

—El tráfico era horrible el día de hoy —Mukuro dijo esto con sus manos en el aire con una postura de "qué se le puede hacer" —. Las damas primero —bromeó dejando a Tsunayoushi entrar en la habitación.

Kyouya se sienta en el lugar más alejado de todos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para generar una presencia dominante. Mira alrededor una vez en aburrimiento (desde que tiene que asociarse con todos a partir de ahora). En corto había sólo un herbívoro sonriente, un herbívoro ruidoso, un "súper" herbívoro, nada a excepción de herbívoros. (Excepto Reborn quien es un carnívoro como esos dinosaurios de un proyecto que hizo en su clase de primer grado. "_Namimori necesita más dinosaurios dado que tienen que expandir la comunidad_.") Volteó hacia el otro lado y ahí fue cuando se congeló.

Vio a un extranjero con ojos desiguales, él no estaba poniendo atención al otro, sólo tenía unos documentos listos. Como si el hombre pudiera decir que estaba siendo observado se giró hacia Kyouya, reconocimiento en su mirada. Mukuro le dio al otro una sonrisa furiosa (era odio, odio, odio) y justo cuando Tsunayoushi iba a levantarse para dar un discurso mediocre… los dosse lanzaron el uno al otro. Se saludaron con puñetazos, patadas y… ¿de dónde había sacado Mukuro aquélla navaja? ¿De dónde sacó Hibari sus tonfas? Pero ellos sólo pelearon sin piedad y, en el proceso, rompieron el escritorio, sillas y todo lo que se interpuso entre ellos.

Gokudera estaba a punto de hacer algo sobre eso, y Yamamoto se estaba burlando. "_Ellos tienen muchísima testosterona o algo_"; y el único del que nadie esperaba que hiciera algo sobre la situación (Tsunayoushi) caminó entre ellos y dijo:

—**_¡Deténganse!_**

Y ambos lo hicieron porque cuando Tsunayoushi dijo eso, lo escucharon más alto que cualquiera en la habitación había hecho. Era como un eco muy alto y sin fin.

* * *

Cuando Reborn salió de la sala de juntas tenía una mirada furiosa en el rostro, y cuando las personas le preguntaron "_¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?_" él respondió con un "_¿Qué reunión?_".

* * *

(1) Navidad en italiano.


	4. Café

**Notas:** Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Mozart sabe de sus reviews y dice que le alegra mucho que esta historia les guste.  
Este capítulo lo acabo de traducir, pero como la espera ha sido larga, decidí actualizar. Perdonen si hay algún error, lo repararé a la brevedad posible.

**Psycho-pacgirl:** Leí el review como cuatro veces para poder responderlo correctamente. Sobre Reborn: sí, puede que lo sea, pero después se revelará por qué actúa como lo hace. Todo tiene un por qué. Algo de Mukuro se verá en este capítulo, incluida la pelea con Hibari. Y descuida, puedes llamarle como te parezca cómodo, a fin de cuentas, se está hablando de lo mismo. Gracias por leer.

**Hitomi Hozuki:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review. Respecto a lo que me comentas, creo que este capítulo te gustará aún más (por la relación de Kyouya y Tsunayoushi).

**Cyan Reed:** Muchas gracias por tu review. A veces me pregunto lo mismo... pero en un sentido un poco diferente al que, tal vez, te lo preguntes tú.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Café**_

Hay un hombre sentado justo frente a mí en un café abarrotado. Estamos en nuestro punto usual que ha venido a ser conocido como _"nuestro punto"_ cuando lo encontramos en una caminata aleatoria. El punto está cerca de esa fuente de agua en la que le gusta arrojar monedas. Y cada vez que bromearía sobre tomar algunas de ellas para mí, él voltearía hacia mí y diría _"¡No hagas eso! ¡Te estarías llevando los deseos de las otras personas!"_.

Él no lo sabe pero cuando voltea tomo rápidos borradores de su perfil. Siempre le gustó usar tweed y patrones y cuerdas que lo hacen lucir más alto, su moda y estilo le hacen parecer como esos pequeños chicos ingleses de los 1800 o tal vez del periodo Rococó. Otros días usaría moda callejera, la usual sudadera, algunas deportivas. Era demasiado cómodo, pero se veía como un desorden, su ropa arrugaday sin planchar.

No sabe esto, pero siempre he tenido esta fascinación en mi deseo por pintarle. La verdad sea dicha, nunca le he preguntado que pose para mí pero aún así, estoy seguro de que si le preguntara, accedería.

Sé que es el tipo de persona que cuando le pides algo, te lo dará un millón de veces.

No quiero pedirle nada. Quiero llevarlo lejos de él. Y realmente no sé por qué.

Somos amigos, pero una parte de mí quiere herirlo.

* * *

—Así que, explícame nuevamente, ¿por qué comenzaste a atacar a Hibari-san tan repentinamente? —Parece un poco nervioso, tímido y jugueteaba con la servilleta que yacía frente a él. Una taza de té a su lado.

Mukuro sabe que no toma mucho avergonzar a Tsunayoushi, así que abusa completamente de este hábito del hombre.

—He explicado esto tantas veces Tsunayoushi —el italiano levantó sus enguantadas manos y las colocó mostrando sus palmas—, mis manos y pies se movieron por su cuenta. En el momento en el que esa… monstruosidad pisó la habitación tuve que hacerles un favor a todos y encargarme de esa inconsistencia.

Los muebles y sillas eran de color blanco bosque, un largo árbol falso en el centro del cuarto, extendía sus ramas hacia el resto del café. Los clientes restantes cenaban pacíficamente también, estaban conformes con dar a cada quien su privacidad. Tsunayoushi amaba ese lugar, le había dicho a Mukuro que le recordaba a los jardines de la familia Hibari en Namimori. Estaban abiertos al público de vez en cuando, pero dejaron a un Tsunayoushi de cuatro años hipnotizado.

Mukuro sonrió cuando vio al otro hombre encogerse a sus duras palabras, siempre hacía eso, era demasiado blando. Le gustaba eso de él y también le irritaba hasta el final.

—… ¿Ambos se habían conocido anteriormente? —el castaño inquirió mientras tomaba un mordisco a su emparedado.

Un suspiro exasperado llenó el aire.

—No del todo. —Los rasgos de Mukuro se torcieron. Su boca una línea recta.— ¿Y por qué sólo me interrogas a mí? No fui el único que destruyó el mobiliario.

Una mano golpeó la mesa dramáticamente.

—¡Porque Hibari-san me aterra! —la verdad podía ser un poco patética.

Cejas alzadas y ojos hetero-cromáticos entretenidos brillaron cuando la luz los golpeó.

—¿Y yo no?

El otro ignora su pregunta y comienza a devorar una pieza de pan de su vajilla. Ignorante, y sospechando del par de ojos enfocados en él.

—Tsunayoushi, ¿aún tienes a Nuts?

El castaño se detiene en medio de su masticar para mirar fijamente al otro.

—Sí, por el momento está con Enma-kun. Le dije que cuidara de él cuando me fui a la ciudad. —Una pausa.— Pero pensé que ya te había dicho esto… sobre mi gato y todo.

—Soy consciente de eso —Mukuro toca el borde de su boca con rápida elegancia—. Sólo estaba preguntando si aún lo tenías, queriendo decir que si estaba vivo.

El otro infló sus mejillas, como una ardilla.

—¡Por supuesto que lo está! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¡Enma-kun es un gran cuidador de gatos! ¡Es responsable y confiable!

_Amas más a ese maldito gato que tu…_

Ambos continuaron hablando sobre nada, terminando su almuerzo en risas, pero Tsunayoushi aunque era ignorante de lo que pasaba en la cabeza del otro, podía sentir una pequeña fuerza presionando a sus costados. Siempre se sentía de esta manera con Mukuro. Siempre se sentía enfermo. Aún así adoraba su compañía.

Los dos caminaron lado a lado a través de pequeñas tiendas para llegar a la sede de Vongola, era sólo una caminata de treinta minutos, y en ese tiempo tenían más oportunidades de charlar y cotillear sobre muchas cosas. Una opción y tema popular eran arte y sueños. Aunque Tsunayoushi no entendía mucho el arte o dibujar, Dios le prohíbe que le guste. En contraste con Mukuro quien era un artista que tenía su arte en muestra en muchas ocasiones. Cuando ellos terminaran esa conversación saltarían a los sueños. (Siempre terminaba con eso.) Que era básicamente sólo Tsunayoushi elaborando sus "terrores nocturnos" mientras los contaba.

* * *

Tsunayoushi es imposible de dibujar. Cada vez que tengo mi pintura lista y tomo una brocha y comienzo, puedo dibujar su estructura completa, su cuerpo, la forma en que su mano se posiciona a sí misma cuando alcanza una taza de café, la manera en que su cuerpo se estrecha cuando está nervioso, pero cuando llego a su tolerancia, no puedo levantar un solo dedo. Todo lo que trato termina siendo una falla. Nunca puedo dibujar su rostro.

Así que Tsunayoushi va sin importarle el mundo. No sabe que yo también sueño. Lo he visto morir en todos ellos, mi mano alcanzándole y pidiéndole que no vaya, otro donde lo lastimo físicamente, fuego a nuestro alrededor; siempre estoy atrapado en mis sueños. En un ataúd, o en un tubo, un espécimen, viviendo pero sin vivir. Sólo ahí. No sabe que cuando le pregunté sobre Nuts estaba tratando de esconder el entusiasmo en mi voz, estaba esperando que ese animal muriera ya y él no sabe que estoy encaprichado con él al punto de tener cuadernos dedicados a dibujarlo. Pero como dicen, la ignorancia es una bendición.

* * *

Estos son los pensamientos de Mukuro, preocupándose a sí mismo mientras cruza las calles.

* * *

Cuando Mukuro y Tsunayoushi llegan al frente del edificio Vongola, los primeros en saludarlos son Yamamoto y Gokudera. La cara del hombre con cabello plateado iluminándose considerablemente mientras los ojos del más alto estaban arrugados y con su sonrisa habitual.

—¡Yo, Tsuna! El almuerzo no ha terminado, hay como… —Yamamoto revisa su reloj digital y levanta la manga de su muñeca— … quince minutos restantes.

Mukuro rió por lo bajo.

—Llegamos temprano porque tengo algo de papeleo qué hacer —observó a Gokudera quien lo miró intensamente, como si haciéndolo Mukuro explotaría en un millón de pedazos. Cambiaron a italiano. —_Oye perro, he traído de vuelta a tu maestro. _— el hombre hetero cromático se burló mientras hacía una reverencia, mostrando a Tsunayoushi detrás de él.

Pero antes de que el otro pudiera responder, se desapareció como si nunca estuviese ahí, como la niebla.

Yamamoto pareció perplejo por un momento, pero entonces procedió a reírse como si fuese una pequeña broma.

—Ja, ¿cómo llegó tan rápido a los elevadores? Siempre hace eso.

—Te lo diré —Gokudera comenzó fieramente—. ¡Está haciendo brujería, tú nunca me crees! ¡Asesinó animales y los sacrificó! Usted me cree, ¿verdad Décimo?

Pero Tsunayoushi continuó sonriendo agradablemente, ignorando la cuestión a propósito. Se giró hacia Yamamoto antes de que el otro continuara y recitara un increíble y profundo ensayo sobre "Por qué Mukuro es una monstruosidad".

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Ah, papá está bien. Quiero decir, me dio un susto y todo cuando se desmayó. Pero lo está haciendo bien. Ya conoces a mi papá, ¡es el chico más fuerte que conozco!

La expresión de Gokudera era plana, no mostrando trazos de ira (lo que quería decir que estaba interesado en lo que el otro tenía que decir).

—Sí, lo sé. Deseo que esté saludable en el futuro.

Yamamoto le sonrió cálidamente y chasqueó sus dedos, siempre había hecho eso. Chasquear sus dedos cuando había querido cambiar el tema.

—Adivinen qué compre ayer chicos. Estaba en Amazon el otro día y compré un programa de televisión de América que salió cuando éramos niños. ¿Lo recuerdan? Se llamaba… —cambió a su inglés, sólo tenía un poco de su ligero acento— Tales from the Crypt (1).

Gokudera y Tsunayoushi sonrieron en reconocimiento, mirándose el uno al otro, tratando fuertemente de no reír. (Estaban en la oficina, ¿sabes?)

—Ahhhhh —Tsunayoushi comenzó—. ¿No decíamos que el que vigilaba las tumbas era el novio de Gokudera?

—¡Décimo! ¡Eso es vergonzoso! Recuerdo… —Gokudera comenzó a mover sus dedos, y Tsunayoushi y Yamamoto supieron que estaba tocando una pieza de piano en su cabeza. Le hacía pensar mejor, era lo que les había dicho. —… que vimos un maratón de ello cuando nos quedamos a dormir en su casa Décimo, fue esa vez que ese estúpido poni vino a su habitación para una pelea.

—Pensé que había venido para decir "hola". —Yamamoto se cruzó de brazos y miró cómplice al de cabello plateado.— Te enojaste con Dino-san porque tropezó accidentalmente sobre nuestro proyecto de Ciencias.

—¡Ese bastardo! —Gokudera apretó un puño en el aire mientras Tsunayoushi sonrió débilmente.

—De todos modos, estábamos viéndolo y esa fue la primera vez que vi a un extraterrestre en la ventana.

—Gokudera-kun, pudo haber sido un truco de la luz, ¿o tal vez estábamos viendo demasiados episodios que sólo alucinaste?

Yamamoto sabía que esto no iría a ningún lado, así que intervino nuevamente al chasquear sus dedos.

—Bien, quería invitarlos para que pudiéramos verlo juntos. ¡Una noche de chicos!

Antes de que Gokudera pudiese comentar cuán estúpido y patético se escuchaba eso, Tsunayoushi dio unos pasos hacia adelante y habló emocionado.

—¡Seguro! No hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo, ¡hemos estado tan ocupados y es una gran idea! —tal vez la razón por la que seguía teniendo esos dolores de cabeza y alucinaciones era porque necesitaba salir a algún lado.

—Bueno, si el Décimo va…

—¡Bien! Entonces está decidido, los recogeré el viernes en el departamento de Tsuna.

Y esa era la primera fase del plan de Yamamoto.

* * *

Faltaban quince minutos para las dos cuando el teléfono de Tsunayoushi sonó. Protestó en su sueño, contorsionando su rostro en disgusto por ser despertado a la mitad de la noche. Sólo podía ser una persona quien le haría esto a él.

—Reborrnnnnnnn —gimió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

En la otra línea de su nuevo, costoso teléfono Docomo (cortesía de los demonios Vongola), Tsunayoushi podía escuchar música a alto volumen y risas. Tal vez el otro estaba en un club nocturno o algo parecido.

—Hmph —el barítono profundo del otro hombre arrastraba desagrado. Parecía que bebía agua, mientras se mantenía pausando a ciertos momentos (o tal vez no podía seguir hablando por encima de la música).— Qué rudo, bueno para nada Tsuna. _Ad ogni modo, che ore sono?_

—_¿Qué hora es?_ ¡Me hablaste sólo para preguntarme la hora! ¿No puedes usar tu reloj de muñeca Dolce and Gabanna que siempre llevas? ¿Qué hay sobre el estado de tu Iphone?

El hombre medio dormido pudo sentir la sonrisa en la cara del otro.

—_Il tempo ragazzo stupido_ (La hora chico estúpido).

—Bien, justo ahora es la 1: 46.

Un tarareo de aprobación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Reborn dijo esto como si estuviese inspeccionando sus uñas, buscando suciedad lo que, en efecto, estaba haciendo.

—Dormir, ¿qué más? —un suspiro pudo ser escuchado en el receptor.

—Qué aburrido, estaba esperando que hicieras algo emocionante el día de hoy. Pero nuevamente, siempre serás mi bueno para nada Tsuna. Cuyo único talento en la vida es cocinar.

Tsunayoushi sintió una migraña acercarse así que cambió la conversación rápidamente.

—No importa, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Estoy sólo aquí, en un club nocturno con algunos clientes, ya he logrado que firmaran lo que quería.

Sólo son negocios con él, ¿no? Bien, ese es Reborn. Tsunayoushi sonrió mientras se enterraba bajo las sábanas. Se estiró cuando habló.

—Como sea, estaré ahí en menos de treinta minutos. Me quedaré a dormir.

Y así es la fuerte personalidad de Reborn. Cuando quería algo siempre lo decía, no importando cuán franco podía ser, y siempre lo lograba.

—Bien —el otro comenzó— tengo un sofá disponible —insinuando que no quería compartir la cama, dando a entender _"Dormirás en el sofá porque siempre me golpeas y quitas las mantas"_.

—Bien, tienes dónde dormir.

Y con eso la llamada terminó.

—_¡Espera, Reborn!_

* * *

—Hazme algo de Caffè.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Reborn cuando entró en la sala de estar, quitándose su abrigo y tendiéndolo hacia Tsunayoushi quien solo suspiró.

¿Cómo sabía que iba a decir eso?

—No Reborn, es tarde y no podrás dormir —Tsunayoushi dice esto cuando coloca el abrigo en el perchero. Pero el otro continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Hazme un Marocchino con vino en él.

—No puedo hacerte eso, pero puedo prepararte un té Camomilla, de todas formas ya está hecho —el castaño pausó cuando notó que el otro le miraba curiosamente—. ¿Qué?

Reborn coloca una mano en la barra de la cocina y la otra en su barbilla, observando a Tsunayoushi quien ya ha empezado a cubrir el té con crema ligera y espolvoreando un poco de canela.

—Difícilmente te escucho hablar en italiano, eso es todo.

—Bien, tú —el más joven le tendió su bebida al mayor—, Mukuro, Collonello-san y mis hermanos mayores Giotto y Dino siempre lo hablan muy seguido. Se pega. Además, ¡porque siempre me pides comida y bebidas! A veces no sé qué es lo que estás pidiendo y tengo que consultar libros de cocina y todo eso.

Reborn coloca su _fedora_ en el espacio entre ellos.

—Lo que sea que haces es delicioso. No puedo poner mi dedo en ello pero el café no sabe igual si no es el tuyo —añadió como un pensamiento—, me disgusta.

Y el hombre introvertido no supo qué decir, pero nuevamente, en los veintidós años de su vida nunca ha sabido exactamente qué decir.

* * *

Cuando su bocadillo nocturno terminó y los platos fueron lavados, sólo había una cosa restante por hacer. Discutir los arreglos para dormir. Ambos hombres estaban en la recámara principal, sentados al lado de la cama, hombro a hombro.

—¿Por qué no dormir juntos? —Reborn sugirió como si no fuese extraño.— Cuando eras más pequeño querías hacer todo juntos, dormir, bañarse, defecar…

—¡Ya no soy un niño, Reborn!

—Y ese es precisamente el por qué deberías meterte en la cama conmigo.

—_¿Qué?_ —Tsunayoushi pestañeó.

—_¿Qué?_ —el otro imitó mientras arrojaba una almohada a la cara del más joven.

Al final, decidieron dormir juntos. Así que, ¿por qué todo el escándalo?

—Haz algo de espacio —Tsunayoushi se quejó—. Estás acaparando todo.

—No lo estoy, tú tienes sobrepeso.

Un bostezo fue escuchado cuando ambos trataron de ponerse cómodos y Reborn, mientras daba de vueltas, decidió que compraría una cama _King size_ para su inútil Tsuna. Honestamente, ¿alguna vez había sido capaz de cuidar por sí mismo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando (hablando del diablo) su compañero de dormitorio decidió hablar.

—Gahh, la última cosa que quería ver justo antes de ir a dormir era un documental horripilante de ciencia sobre el gato de Schrödinger.

Reborn se movió en la cama de manera que pudiera ver el rostro de Tsunayoushi. Los ojos del castaño estaban cerrados y ya en posición de dormir con las mantas, aún así habló.

—Era sobre universos paralelos y Física Cuántica… funciones de onda universal…

Su voz hizo eco a través de la habitación.

—¿Por qué estabas viendo eso? De cualquier manera no lo entenderías.

—Decidí ver televisión un poco mientras esperaba que llegaras. No pude encontrar el control remoto dado que rara vez lo utilizo. Así que se quedó ahí…—continuó y bostezó nuevamente, lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos— Lo siguiente de lo que iban a hablar era sobre el fin de la existencia y teorías, da miedo, ¿no es así?

—Difícilmente. ¿Crees en algo de eso?

—No, no realmente… siempre he creído… bien, no sé en qué creo —Tsunayoushi pausó y miró inexpresivamente al otro.

—Hm.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti Reborn?

—No creo en el fin del mundo. Creo que en cada una de nuestras vidas, en algún punto en el futuro, el mundo se reiniciará o regenerará y simplemente iniciaremos de nuevo en un ciclo interminable, nos demos cuenta o no.

Los ojos de Reborn parecían completamente negros, una piedra aliviadora, y ambos permanecieron observándose el uno al otro por algún tiempo, como si buscaran por algo que quisieran mantener. Las narices de ambos se estaban tocando, Tsunayoushi no supo cuándo el mayor se había acercado a él, tampoco lo alejó.

Está sucediendo de nuevo, este salto de tiempo. El tiempo se detiene, cualquier cosa que esto sea. Este mundo extraño, está pasando nuevamente. Todo se parece a la estática y no puedo escuchar correctamente.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad cuando la expresión facial de Reborn cambió.

—Sólo bromeo.

Y ambos fueron a dormir.

* * *

En la mañana, la luz del sol le dio a la habitación de Tsunayoushi una luz etérea. Reborn meramente pestañeó y continuó observando al muro arriba de él. Empezó a recordar cuando era un niño pequeño en Italia, excepto que no era un niño realmente. Nunca lo había sido, antes de que supiera quiénes eran sus padres, asesinó, y antes de que supiera cómo asesinar aprendió a mentir.

—Tsunayoushi, ¿qué soñaste el día de hoy?

Pero antes de todas esas cosas, sabía cómo soñar.

—Aves muertas.

* * *

Justo después de que Tsunayoushi entregara el desayuno de Kyouya, los tres (Reborn, Hibari y él mismo) se apresuraron hacia el elevador. Iba a estar cerrado por mantenimiento en tres minutos, así que querían irse temprano.

Los tres hombres se deslizaron en el elevador, tranquilamente y sin problemas. Reborn estaba donde se encontraban los botones y destinos, sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, su peso siendo apoyado en el muro. A su lado estaba Tsunayoushi, un rostro pensativo y sus brazos yacían juntos, mirando fijamente hacia las puertas del elevador. ¿Y Kyouya? Kyouya estaba al lado de ambos, con una buena distancia lejos de ellos, bueno tanto espacio como el elevador podía proveer. Tenía sus brazos a sus lados, uno llevando su portafolio negro mientras la otra mano estaba cerrada.

Justo ante la mirada de Tsunayoushi, el elevador se atenuó en un vidrio de color rosa claro, (Tsunayoushi se preguntó por qué, puesto que eso se suponía que sucediera sólo cuando estás enamorado, su madre le había dicho) así que voltea hacia Reborn y Hibari, porque está asustado y temeroso y se está preguntando si ellos también pueden verlo. Pero ambos tienen sus ojos abiertos, observando al delgado aire, pero sus miradas eran serias y urgentes, miradas muy fuertes. A Tsunayoushi le recordaban los ojos de los peces muertos y cómo cuando sólo tenía dos años su padre le obligó a comerlo.

Lloró esa vez.

Un zumbido fue escuchado repentinamente, uno bajo, oscuro y lleno de ambiente. Su corazón acelerado y podía escuchar su nombre _"Tsunayoushi, Tsunayoushi, Tsunayoushi"_.

En esos momentos, cuando ninguna luz vendría a él y donde el tiempo se detendría, se sintió como si no hubiese nacido. No aún. Todavía estaba atrapado en una matriz.

_"Tsunayoushi, Tsunayoushi"._

_Recuerda ese día en el que morirás. Recuerda el momento de tu muerte. Recuerda que debes morir._

Su cabeza comenzó a girar.

**¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?**

_memento mori memento mori memento mori memento mori memento mori memento mor…_

Y con eso colapsó en sus rodillas, acurrucándose con sus brazos en su cabeza… _y comenzó a **gritar**_.

Era un grito que helaba la sangre, que parecía romper la ilusión, o tal vez le enviaba _"de vuelta". _Donde él estaba, no tenía ni idea, y mucho menos entendía a dónde fue enviado **"de vuelta".** Urgente, desesperado, doloroso. Fue sólo un segundo, pero de la nada, ve rostros familiares mirando por encima de él, y extraños mirándole con preocupación. Reborn ya estaba a su lado, sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo intranquilo.

Una multitud se había formado alrededor del elevador en el momento en que Tsunayoushi se desmayó. Reborn lo sacudió ligeramente, mientras que Kyouya permaneció en el mismo punto en el elevador observando la escena.

Y Kyouya sólo le pudo mirar fijamente. El herbívoro que estaba en los brazos de las garras del otro carnívoro y no pudo evitar pensar _"No me gusta"_.

—Tsunayoushi, Tsunayoushi. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué sucede? —_'Caos'_ pensó Reborn.

Y Tsunayoushi giró su rostro, lenta y delicadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. No estaban más que pilares, y esa fue la única cosa que pudo hacer mientras miraba el rostro del otro y apenas respondió en un susurro:

_—Me estoy volviendo loco._

* * *

Reborn cargó a Tsunayoushi como un novio cargaría a su esposa, llevándole a su apartamento. Ignoraron las miradas de los otros, ignoraron su ayuda.

—Te tomarás un día libre del trabajo. No estás en condición de ir. Tienes fiebre. —Cuando el otro protestó, Reborn meramente lo calló con una mirada y habló.— Te estoy ordenando.

Así que Tsunayoushi permaneció en su departamento, cubierto en las mantas cortesía de Reborn, todo el tiempo temblando porque no importaba. No importaba porque seguía frío.

—Reborn, deberías ir a trabajar, estaré bien aquí. De todas formas, hoy haré curry, estaré ocupado. Todo estará bien. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

Pero el otro no cedería, así que al final ninguno fue a trabajar (en su lugar, Reborn escuchó sus cintas favoritas todo el día) y mientras Tsunayoushi dormía, él se mantuvo escuchando una orquesta, la ligera voz de una mujer alcanzando todas las notas. La partitura musical de su vida y recuerdos le golpearon como una roca. Porque cuando Reborn ponía sus cintas le hacían pensar sobre su infancia, las cosas buenas y la mayoría grandes, pequeñas y dolorosas cosas que herían su corazón como agujas.

Y cuando Kyouya estaba solo en el elevador no entendió por qué, pero abrió su boca y dijo:

_—Ese era mi **derecho**._

* * *

Kyouya no quiere estar en la casa del herbívoro, pero fue enviado ahí por Reborn, por negocios (además tenía que recoger su cena). Cuando hubo llegado, Reborn había salido hacia la tienda de la esquina por algo de vino e ingredientes. Nunca admitiría que estaba pensando en Tsunayoushi el diecisiete por ciento del tiempo. Considerándolo todo, aún no podía entender la relación que el carnívoro y el herbívoro tenían uno con otro. Porque, obviamente, usualmente el Carnívoro habría comido al otro.

—¿Quién es él?

Tsunayoushi levantó su cabeza mientras cortaba cebolla y responde de la mejor manera en que puede describir al hombre.

—Él es Reborn, ja, ja.

Pero el otro hombre no lo dejaría así y continuaría presionando, toma dos pasos hacia adelante, empujando en la situación aún más, mostrando cuánto deseaba saber (cuán importante era para él).

—¿Quién es él para ti? —era más como un interrogatorio que una conversación y Tsunayoushi está un poco nervioso. El aliento de Hibari puede sentirse en su cuello y él estaba un poco más que incómodo.

—Alguien importante —dice cortante y tranquilamente. El silencio siguió y sus brazos comenzaron a sudar. Sabía que era un hábito repugnante pero no podía evitarlo. El señor Fong le había dicho que cuando sudara de esa manera comiera una naranja. No tenía idea qué es lo que haría, pero lo de todas maneras lo hacía.

—Siempre haces las verduras encurtidas un poco saladas.

Esa declaración fue recitada antes muchas veces por su madre, y sólo ella podía decirle porque todos los demás comían dichosamente, así que se giró hacia Kyouya y le dio una expresión curiosa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Y Kyouya le dijo la verdad.

_—No lo sé._

* * *

Cuando el curry estuvo hecho, Tsunayoushi tomó siete platos. Sirvió arroz generosamente, así como salsa con vegetales encurtidos. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviesen en grandes porciones desde que todo el que conocía tenía un gran apetito. Reborn le había dicho que preparara suficiente ya que se dirigía a su propio apartamento esa noche. Ofreció llevar la comida para los otros.

—_Vamos a ver _—se dijo a sí mismo—. _Uno para Fong-san, otro para Collonello-san, uno para mis hermanos Giotto y Dino, Reborn, Luce-san, y… debería sólo añadir arroz para Lal-san porque no le gusta el curry, pero le gustan las verduras. Espera, llamaré a Reborn y preguntaré si Verde-san está ahí también, probablemente hará un berrinche si le doy a Verde-san cualquier…_

Hizo su camino hacia la sala para tomar su teléfono celular cuando notó una pequeña libreta negra en el suelo, parecía fuera de lugar y estaba a unos pocos pies lejos de un portafolio. ¿Tal vez era de Reborn? Tsunayoushi no era de los que fisgonearan las posesiones de otros, pero unos cuantos trozos de papel estaban en el piso y él sólo las estaba devolviendo. Haciéndolo, sus ojos se obligaron a leer las primeras hojas, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar el continuar.

_"Sigo viendo a ese herbívoro en mis sueños, y siempre está en un ataúd. Flores blancas le rodean y no puedo dar un paso hacia adelante. Hay otros en el cementerio, y miro al ataúd pero no recuerdo sentir algo, ni siquiera desprecio. Esta no es la primera vez que sueño esto, es la decimosexta vez esta semana…"_

Tsunayoushi la cerró rápidamente, porque cuando lo hubo leído, había comenzado a hiperventilar. Algo se estaba acercando, sintió una energía siendo emitida mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

—**No toques eso.**

Kyouya permaneció al final del pasillo, saliendo del baño, en sus ojos nada a excepción de ira. Y para el hombre tímido, todo encajó. Esta libreta estaba en el portafolio de Kyouya, _no_ en el de Reborn. Esta era la **libreta de Kyouya**, en la que escribió sus sueños. Mientras sumaba dos más dos, supo que su mejor opción era disculparse profusamente por invadir la privacidad del otro, pero en cambio, dijo:

—¿Escribes tus sueños? —No hubo respuesta.— Pensé que era el único que conocía que hacía eso… tal vez… tus sueños no son tan extraños como los míos… pero sé… te han estado molestando tanto que tuviste que dejarlos en algún lado.

Cuando alguien insinuaba que Hibari Kyouya tiene algún tipo de debilidad, o algo como la expresión fría que siempre tiene, los apartaba.

—Permanece en silencio, herbívoro. Es inútil hablar sobre esto. Es inútil estar aquí y es inútil hablarte a ti.

Y con eso se giró, pero no esperó que una mano alcanzara su hombro. El contacto físico fue suficiente para detenerle, para hacerle escuchar. Y a la larga, después de lo que iba a escuchar, le haría reevaluar el carácter de Tsunayoushi. Kyouya aprendería que en cierto punto, en la vida de Tsunayoushi, el hombre tendría pequeños momentos de coraje que le harían parecer estar encima de un carnívoro. No sólo le intrigaba a Hibari, también le confundía. No sabía qué pensar o qué decir cuando el otro estaba cerca.

—Las cosas inútiles también tienen un lugar y aún si tienes una vida imperfecta sería absolutamente nada sin las cosas pequeñas.

Nunca había visto nada tan extraño. Una pequeña cosa frágil mirándole fijamente, desafiándole a él. Enseñando sus pequeños dientes a él, al depredador. ¿Qué era lo que esta persona estaba pensando?

—Ese sueño, sobre mí en un ataúd… también lo tuve. —Esto ganó la atención de Hibari, no alejó la mirada del otro.— También te vi ahí, tú sólo me mirabas mientras algunas personas ahí lloraban… pero no estaba asustado… no estaba asustado porque, por alguna razón, me sentí contento. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto confiaba en ti.

La habitación se volvió tranquila nuevamente, las trompetas sonaban apagadas, las plumas volvieron, excepto que eran negras, y sorpresivamente empezó a llover adentro. Un ruidoso diluvio les golpeó a ambos.

—¿Lo ves? —Tsunayoushi estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Dime que no estoy loco! Me estoy empapando y tú…

—Lo siento. Puedo ver que está lloviendo Tsunayoushi, puedo ver que el televisor se encendió y puedo ver que es estática.

Esa es la primera vez que me has llamado por mi nombre.

—También pude ver el extraño color que viste en la mañana, pude escuchar el zumbido en el elevador esta mañana. Sé que te atemorizó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras la lluvia les engullía, el curry, las mezclas y especias. Y justo antes de que el agua hubiese alcanzado el cielo (era extraño porque podían respirar bajo el agua) Tsunayoushi mueve sus labios y extiende su mano al otro.

—_Tú y yo_ —Tsunayoushi dijo suavemente— _estamos entrelazados_.

Hibari se siente obligado a hacer esto. Justo ahora no tiene control de sí mismo, así que toma la mano del otro.

—Vamos a averiguar qué es lo que sucede. Vamos a encontrar la diferencia entre los sueños y la realidad.

Hibari sólo pudo asentir mientras los papeles y su portafolio empiezan a nadar alrededor de ellos, pero después de un tiempo, pestañeó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Todo estaba en su lugar, nada estaba húmedo o mojado, no dejando restos de lo imposible.

Lo único que permaneció fue ambos y sus manos conectadas.

Y una alianza nació. Pero lo que ellos esperaban no era lo que recibieron, y lo que recibieron era algo más grande que ambos. Y al final, no importaría porque el destino se reía de ellos.

* * *

(1) Tales from the Crypt: Cuentos de la cripta. Serie de televisión que fue transmitida en Estados Unidos en 1989 y también en España y varios países de Latinoamérica.

memento mori: En latín quiere decir "recuerda la muerte".


	5. Aperitivos

**Shagotte:** ¿Coincidencia? Puede ser.

**Willou:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que puedas adentrarte un poco más en KHR, me alegra que te haya gustado, es bueno (en general). Pronto se irán develando los misterios de esta historia, te sorprenderás (o al menos esa es la intención). Suerte con la universidad y ten por seguro que le diré a Mozart (autor) sobre tu comentario. Nuevamente, gracias.

**Notas/Advertencias:** Me tardé un poco más con este capítulo porque ¡es más largo que los anteriores! Los demás apenas si rebasaban la mil palabras, pero este tiene casi 6 mil —y fue un poco confuso—. Ocurren muchas cosas y nos acercamos un poco a lo que está detrás de todo.  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Significan mucho para Mozart y para mí.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Aperitivos**_

En un miércoles por la tarde, cuando los niños están jugando en las calles fue cuando Tsunayoushi encontró una tienda de mascotas. Era un lugar aislado, lejos de cualquier monumento o calle principal, había sólo una pequeña librería que le daba compañía.

Él, junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban explorando el centro del área en busca de algún café o tienda interesante. Eso, y todos ellos estaban buscando regalos de cumpleaños para su hermano mayor Dino. Pensaron en darle extrañas chucherías desde que sabían que él es un poco infantil y un amante de lo excéntrico. Le gustaban los tazos y mármoles que relucían en el sol cuando les mirabas, eso, y tenía una colección de viejos cómics en una pila en lo alto de su armario.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Dino siempre había bromeado que cuando muriera, él le daría su colección al más joven. Y por supuesto, Tsunayoushi supo que en sus sueños ese no era el caso, que él siempre moriría primero. Así que le dijo eso a su hermano, y el rostro de Dino se volvió sombrío y dijo casi llorando y suplicando:

—¡No digas eso! ¡Nunca digas eso!

Tsunayoushi suspiró cuando entró en la tienda (Gokudera sostuvo la puerta por él). Había estado buscando —todo el día— un regalo, y él era el único que no había comprado algo. Encontró algunas cosas que a su hermano le podrían gustar (buenos anteojos bordeados, aunque tenía una visión 20/20, libros sobre magia) pero algo dentro de él le dijo "no". Que eso no era. Tenía que ser _algo más_. Y ese _algo más_ aún no había sido encontrado.

—Gokudera, ¿crees que aquí venderán el monstruo del Lago Ness? —los ojos de Yamamoto centelleaban con malicia y Tsunayoushi estaba contento con tener un amigo como él.

El hombre de cabello plateado miró al más alto con superioridad, levantando su nariz mientras lo hacía.

—¿El monstruo del Lago Ness? —Gokudera cruzó sus brazos— ¿Cómo demonios tendrían uno aquí? ¿Eres estúpido? Esa cosa está escondida debajo de la superficie. Debajo de un gran lago.

Ese es Gokudera para ti, pensó afectuosamente Tsunayoushi, él siempre cree en lo imposible y extraño. _Supongo que ese es el por qué tiene mucha fe en mí_.

—¿Oh, sí? —Yamamoto sonrió— ¿Por qué no quiere salir?

El otro comenzó a explicar como si fuese un preescolar.

—Obviamente porque los humanos sólo querrían explotarlo. —Gokudera se cruzó de brazos y asintió en aprobación.— Nessy es genial por enfrentarse a sus creencias y por no rendirse. Quiero decir, aún si un grupo de personas intentara obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, no caería en eso aunque me hicieran sentir culpable.

Tsunayoushi dejó de mirar la comida para mascotas y permaneció ahí por un tiempo.

—Si siempre haces lo que otros quieren no eres nada a excepción de un pequeño juguete yendo en círculos. Ellos son los únicos jalando tus cadenas. Como una marioneta. ¿Dónde está tu voluntad?

Y Tsunayoushi quería girar y gritar: "¿Pero. Qué. Si. No. Puedo?"

—Ja, ja. ¡Gokudera, eres divertido! —Yamamoto caminó entre sus dos amigos.— Tal vez, en lugar de un monstruo del Lago Ness, podemos conseguirle a Dino un dinosaurio. ¿Lo entienden? —comenzó a reír— Dino, ¿cómo en la palabra en Inglés para Dinosaurio? —Gokudera rodó los ojos— ¡Ja! Podemos conseguirle uno verde con puntas rojas o algo. ¿Qué opinas Tsuna? —el hombre más alto le preguntó al más pequeño, así que cambió su cuerpo hacia la derecha. Excepto que Tsunayoushi ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Tsuna? —llamó nuevamente y miró a Gokudera, cuyo rostro era el mismo que el suyo. Preocupado y urgente.

El miedo comenzó a invadirles. Reborn les había dicho que le observaran.

—¡Tsuna! —llamó otra vez, asustando a los clientes, caminó alrededor del área con el hombre de cabello plateado en frenesí.

—¡Décimo! —Gokudera gritó y corrió hacia la dirección que sus ojos apuntaban, y el otro pronto le siguió.

Encontraron a Tsunayoushi cerca de la parte trasera de la tienda, su mano presionaba en el tanque que tenía tortugas. Pero había algo extraño sobre ello. Las tortugas estaban comportándose de manera extraña, tratando de saltar del agua (parecía que estuviesen tratando de tocar al otro). Había una tortuga que se había separado del resto, únicamente golpeó ligeramente en el cristal, abriendo su boca lenta y cautelosamente.

Asustado por la salud de su Décimo, Gokudera entró y agarró a Tsunayoushi por atrás, la espalda del otro en su pecho.

—De… Décimo —Gokudera comenzó como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no le hubiese asustado a muerte que el otro les dejara— ¡Incluso le agrada a las tortugas!

Pero el otro no miró ni escuchó al otro.

—Eso es —Tsunayoushi susurró— ¡Eso es! —dijo más alto— Tiene que ser esa tortuga. —Apuntó a la que estaba golpeando.— Le daré esa tortuga a mi hermano Dino.

—Deberías darle un nombre —sugirió Yamamoto.

—Hmmm…

Hubo un ligero zumbido proveniente de la luz de los tanques, el pez nadó alrededor de ellos y un minuto pasó.

Tsunayoushi levantó un dedo apuntando al cielo.

—Enzo —dijo fácilmente—. ¡Su nombre es Enzo!

—Traeré a un empleado que nos atienda, Décimo —el hombre de cabello plateado ofreció. Se escabulló, compartiendo una mirada con el más alto del trío, una que decía "Cuida de él mientras no estoy. Volveré pronto."

Yamamoto asintió, y una vez que el otro estaba fuera de su vista volteó a ver al castaño. Estaba golpeando en el tanque y hablando a las tortugas (quienes parecían disfrutar de la atención). Un suspiro le abandonó.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? —Yamamoto comenzó a caminar hacia el tanque. —Has estado suspirando toda la mañana —el más pequeño sonrió con cautela—. Recuerda lo que mi papá siempre nos dijo. Que si suspiras un fantasma vendrá y se llevará tu alma —Yamamoto rió, para Tsunayoushi sus risas siempre sonaban como la lluvia, el tipo de lluvia de cuando estás mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana, cuando ves los paraguas de distintos colores y las gotitas de agua a los lados.

Te sientes en casa.

Tsunayoushi sonrió, porque cuando Yamamoto reía, y cuando Gokudera se molestaba con las pequeñas cosas todos sus problemas parecían alejarse, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

—Siempre haces que las personas se sientan bien.

Y Yamamoto sonrió tímidamente y dijo:

—Tú también haces eso. —¿Lo hacía?— Le das a las personas el sentimiento de querer protegerte. Les das la fuerza para continuar. Les das una razón para vivir —pausó—. ¿Cómo debería decirlo…? —y Tsunayoushi le observó de manera extraña, porque este no era el Yamamoto habitual, este tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba serio (aunque era él, este Yamamoto apareció sólo en ciertos momentos de su vida).

—Me enseñaste el opuesto de desaparecer.

El bajo murmullo pudo ser escuchado nuevamente (el mismo del elevador), el pez escapó de su tanque designado y comenzó a nadar enteramente y entre ellos. La medusa emitió un brillo azul claro y empezaron a ir juntos, formando corrientes eléctricas que no les lastimaban. La raya también estaba afuera, en un intento de cazar y comer al más pequeño pez Guppy. El pez Koi nadó entre sus cuerpos en un círculo completo, la anémona floreciendo en su cabello.

Y justo como eso, cuando Yamamoto puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Tsunayoushi todo volvió a su lugar. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Vamos Tsuna —sonrió—. Quiero ver otras de las mascotas que tienen.

Y ambos subieron las escaleras, dejando atrás el océano del primer piso de la tienda.

* * *

Cuando Tsunayoushi terminó de pagar por Enzo, miró hacia el vendedor una vez más y dijo:

—Disculpe, ¿cuánto es por ese canario del alféizar? ¿En la jaula blanca?

* * *

Kyouya estaba en el apartamento del herbívoro, nuevamente. Estaba decorado en una forma muy tradicional. Las hortensias en un florero iluminando la sala de estar de manera elegante. De azules claros a púrpuras profundos.

Desde la última vez que había venido aquí, se había familiarizado con el otro. Ahora que sabían sobre los sueños y alucinaciones del otro, ambos se habían tomado un tiempo de sus agendas para verse todos los días. Esperando acercarse a la verdad. _¿Cómo estamos conectados? ¿Cuál es la similitud entre nuestros sueños? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_ Para cada pregunta había un por qué. Y para cada por qué había un cuándo. Las preguntas se convertían respuestas y las respuestas preguntas.

—Antes de que comencemos —el castaño empezó a agitarse—, me gustaría darte algo. —Salió de la habitación para traer un objeto cubierto con una tela blanca. Kyouya estaba sentado debajo de la mesa del Kotatsu, sus ojos estrechos con curiosidad. Tsunayoushi quitó la tela, revelando un pequeño canario amarillo que piaba fuerte y altivamente.

El único sonido que podía escucharse era el alto piar y el de las plumas siendo aleteadas dentro de la jaula. El ocaso estaba drapeando la sala, lenta y cuidadosamente.

Kyoya pestañeó.

—Qué es esto. —No es una pregunta, es más como una declaración, una seguridad de que esto era real y no una ilusión.

El hombre tímido habló delicadamente.

—Es un canario… —y comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente, pensando que todo esto era sólo un error y, _oh Dios, qué he hecho_.

Kyoya miró al ave y luego a Tsunayoushi (parecía aburrido), pero las personas que habían estado cerca de él el tiempo suficiente podrían notar el interés en sus ojos. Amaba los animales pequeños, pero sobre todo las aves. La estructura de los huesos en sus alas, sus pequeños ojos, admiraba todo sobre ellos. Desde que era un niño pequeño coleccionó grandes enciclopedias de aves de todo el mundo, incluso se había unido a muchos grupos en los que observaban a las aves (del que pronto se convirtió en el presidente). Le gustaban porque cuando era niño, se imaginaba rompiendo la ventana de su habitación. Estirando sus brazos y alejándose, volando. Trató una vez y, bueno, digamos que no le fue muy bien. Nunca más trató de volar.

—Estoy consciente de que es un canario, herbívoro —Kyouya alcanzó su té a su lado—. ¿Por qué darme esto a mí? —Palmeó la jaula ligeramente, el ave mirándole valientemente.— Nunca expresé mi deseo por un ave, mucho menos a ti.

Tsunayoushi estaba a punto de hablar, pero sólo observó cuando el pelinegro abrió la jaula del canario y dejó que el pequeño pajarito se posara en uno de sus dedos. Se veían muy bien juntos.

—Realmente no entiendo muy bien esto —habló con la verdad—. Pero cuando lo vi en la tienda de mascotas, parecía llamarme y decirme "llévame a Hibari-san".

Kyouya no miró al otro, meramente levantó más arriba al pajarillo.

—¡Y no quiero decir que el ave habló! Qui… qui… quiero decir, metafóricamente, y bueno, oh, Hibari-san deberías haber estado ahí. ¡El sólo piaba fuertemente, como un camión de bomberos y no paró hasta que lo compré!

Un piar pudo ser escuchado como confirmación. Y finalmente…

—¿Lo tomarás?

Kyouya permaneció así y después de lo que pareció un pensamiento profundo, colocó al ave de vuelta en su jaula, bloqueando la puertecilla.

—No soy un herbívoro, todo el mundo sabe que uno debe aceptar los regalos aún si no te gustan —Kyouya colocó la jaula a su lado—. Es cortesía común.

Abatido, y al mismo tiempo feliz, Tsunayoushi murmuró:

—Ah, así que no te gusta.

Kyouya miró a los ojos del otro.

—Nunca dije eso.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez has llorado en un sueño y entonces te despiertas sintiendo que lloraste pero tus ojos están secos? —Tsunayoushi dice esto cuando coloca el omelet y arroz enfrente de Hibari, tomando asiento al otro lado de él.

—Gracias por la comida —corearon y comenzaron a cenar, los utensilios de Hibari cortaron a través del huevo cuidadosamente.

—No, no lloro. Dormido o despierto. Llorar es para mujeres, niños y herbívoros.

Tsunayoushi bebió un poco de agua y no pudo evitar pensar "_esa es una respuesta muy infantil_".

—Sigo teniendo esos sueños cuando despierto así, pero la mayoría de ellos ocurren cuando sueño con mi ciudad natal. Namimori.

El sonido del cuchillo se detuvo.

—Viví en Namimori. —Cuando Kyouya dijo esto, pausó y entonces reanudó su comida. Como si no le hiciese feliz hablar sobre Namimori. Se suponía que odiaba conversar (pero no con él).

—¿Namimori? —Esto alejó la tímida personalidad del herbívoro, dejando nada a excepción de una persona extática, vigorizada con energía. —¡Amo Namimori! —Cuando Tsunayoushi dijo esto, el cuarto entero se iluminó, y Kyouya no pudo evitar mirar con asombro. El herbívoro estaba atrapado en su discurso que estaba aplicando demasiada cátsup, sin cuidado alguno, en su omelet.— El lugar es tan limpio, amigable, ¡podía caminar en la noche hacia la tienda de la esquina sin preocuparme por ser asaltado! ¡Todos los días estaban llenos de aventura!

Kyouya asintió conforme, su pecho hinchándose con orgullo. _¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?_ Una voz preguntó.

—Amaba estar ahí.

—¿Por qué no vuelves? —era una pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo tantas veces, pero ahora quería ver lo que el otro diría, cuáles eran sus razones. Kyouya trató de que el interés no se mostrara en su voz.

Cuando dijo eso, Tsunayoushi regresó a ser el herbívoro miserable que siempre había sido. Notó, debido a su excitación, el río de cátsup en su plato. Estaba derramada, y Kyouya parpadeó porque estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Ese mismo salto de tiempo, la estática, Tsunayoushi tenía dos tazas a ambos lados, y las dos estaban desbordando. El agua cubría la mesa entera, los omeletes, goteando en el suelo. Él tenía una linterna eléctrica debajo de su rostro, iluminando en la oscuridad. ¿Cuándo se había oscurecido?

—Porque siento que necesito estar aquí —sus labios se movieron, sus ojos entrecerrados—. Pero, sobre todo, tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Aunque aún no estoy seguro de cuáles son.

Kyouya asintió a sí mismo con la respuesta dada, porque era lo mismo para él.

Cuando el hombre con la corbata roja parpadeó, el herbívoro normal volvió y estaba intentando limpiar algo de cátsup de la mesa.

—Recuerdo —Tsunayoushi comenzó—, que había un pequeño festival en la propiedad de los Hibari… —el reconocimiento llenó sus ojos— Estoy seguro, desde que eres Hibari-san, ¿esos eran, probablemente, los jardines de tu familia?

—Correcto. —Recordaba cómo nunca había tomado parte en los festivales porque le prohibieron jugar con plebeyos. Además, nunca tuvo tiempo de ser un niño, no tuvo infancia. Desde que su educación era más importante que crear lazos de amistad, más importante que comer una comida como familia.

Recordó cierto festival donde se sintió increíblemente solo y no deseado (y ahora él se muerde hasta la muerte por comportarse infantilmente) así que se enfurruñó cerca de los muros de la propiedad.

—Creo que aquélla vez tenía seis —Tsunayoushi golpeó su cabeza, pensando—. Había ido con dos de mis amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera, y también con mis dos hermanos mayores llamados Dino y Giotto. Mi padre nos dejó al lado del camino porque tenía trabajo —mordió su comida—. Pasamos un gran rato en el festival, y el mayor de mis hermanos, Giotto, había ganado para mí una pelota roja en el puesto de los peces dorados. Comencé a jugar con ella y aterrizó en un lugar en los jardines. Fui hacia ahí a buscarla —Tsunayoushi pausó—, y no estaba ahí, pero había un hermoso jardín. Tenía cerezos, hortensias, tulipanes, ¡hasta rosas! —Sus ojos brillaron con el recuerdo.— Siempre estará grabado en mi memoria porque fue la primera vez que había visto tantas flores expuestas al mismo tiempo… de todos modos, comencé a buscar mi pelota hasta que, por alguna razón, comencé a escalar el muro de la propiedad. ¿Conoces el muro que está entre la casa principal de los Hibari y la parte abierta al público?

Los ojos de Kyouya se abrieron un poco porque él ya sabía cómo terminaría la historia.

—Así que busqué y vi a un niño que tenía más o menos mi edad, sosteniendo la pelota. Él y yo, compartimos una mirada, pero no tuve el coraje de pedirle mi pelota. Así que escalé de vuelta, listo para buscar a mi hermano mayor. Pero cuando ya había comenzado a caminar para buscarlos, escuché un ruido, como si algo se hubiese caído. ¡El otro niño me había devuelto mi pelota! ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Pero Kyouya no le dijo que él era la persona que le devolvió el balón, tampoco le dijo que la palabra que Tsunayoushi le dijo ese día le salvó.

—_Gracias_ —esa fue la primera palabra que alguien del mundo exterior le había dicho.

—Cada vez que sueño con Namimori, siempre sueño con ese momento. El jardín y cuando ese niño me dio mi pelota. Siempre despierto como si hubiese llorado, y algunas veces despierto llorando. Es un sentimiento de vacío —Tsunayoushi admitió—. Si es posible, quiero volver en el tiempo y pedirle a ese niño que juegue conmigo.

Kyouya soltó su tenedor.

—Siempre me he arrepentido de eso, que no volví y no jugué con él —el herbívoro sonrió—. Cuando era pequeño era realmente tímido y, bueno, me hubiese gustado convertirme en el amigo de ese niño.

El rostro de Kyouya se acaloró y miró el plato, tomó un bocado y masticó molesto.

—¿Por qué él querría ser amigo de un herbívoro como tú?

Pero Tsunayoushi rió porque ahora podía decir cuando el otro estaba bromeando.

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué alguien querría ser mi amigo? ¡Soy inútil!

Tsunayoushi rió, pero Hibari no. Y todo lo que pudo pensar era cómo alguien podía vivir así, teniendo una _despreciable_ vista de sí mismo. Desde donde estaba, todos amaban al herbívoro y le daban un trato especial, pero el herbívoro era un tonto y no sabía el poder que llevaba dentro, sabía que esto era cierto, porque su encanto (desafortunadamente) también estaba funcionando en él.

* * *

En lugar de avanzar, todo había retrocedido. Esto pasó al día siguiente.

Hibari abrió su pañuelo, en el que llevaba su almuerzo y encontró una caja negra decorada con cisnes negros. Todo lo demás tenía ese motivo.

Cuando le preguntó al herbívoro sobre eso, él simplemente dijo "Me recuerdan a ti".

El almuerzo de hoy era filete Salisbury, vegetales sazonados a la parrilla. El arroz no era soso. Era perfecto. Hoy estaba de buen humor, pero era un poco extraño, últimamente se había sentido muy bien.

Su teléfono celular sonó, era su madre, quien estaba preocupada por su bienestar, preocupada sobre si él había hecho algún "amigo". No creía que esta mujer fuese su madre, porque, ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Un carnívoro viniendo de un completo herbívoro? Pero, desde que estaba de buen humor, había decidido burlarse de ella un poco.

—¿Cómo están los jardines de la parte de afuera de la propiedad, madre?

Kyouya había empezado a alejar su caja de almuerzo.

—Ah, ¿qué jardines querido? ¿De qué jardines hablas?

Exasperado y molesto.

—Los únicos que están afuera de la propiedad, los que sólo están abiertos al público pocas veces al año.

Silencio.

—Oh, ¡quieres decir esos! Creo —su madre trató de expresar sus pensamientos con cuidado, su aliento fue atrapado en el receptor—, creo que te has equivocado. Debiste haberlos estudiado cuando eras más pequeño, y desde que no has venido a casa en mucho tiempo los has mezclado.

—¿Qué?

—Esos jardines sólo existieron hace cincuenta años. No es nada por lo que ponerse nervioso Kyouya-kun. ¡Esto les pasa a todos! Justo el otro día, yo…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió— ¿Quieres decirme que esos jardines no existieron cuando viví ahí? ¿Quieres decirme que, cuando tuvimos esos festivales en nuestro territorio…?

—Kyouya querido, ¿te sientes bien? Esos festivales se movieron a la plaza de la ciudad, siempre han estado ahí, aún cuando eras un niño. Fuiste a muchos. ¿Kyouya? ¿Kyouya? ¿Kyou…?

Pero el teléfono resbaló de sus dedos, dejándole una oscura confusión. El encuentro que él y Tsunayoushi habían tenido cuando eran niños no sucedió. Nunca pasó, pero ambos eran reales, y seguramente eso también. Tsunayoushi, ese herbívoro era real, y él también. Sabía eso. Pero ahora ya no lo sabía.

Kyouya no sabe quién estaba jalando sus hilos. Olvidó quién lo hará y bajo qué convicción actuaba.

* * *

Desde que podía recordar, Reborn siempre le dio a Tsunayoushi un tipo de trato silencioso cada vez que hacía nuevos amigos. Siempre. Era como si Reborn se sintiera alejado y amenazado por cualquiera menor que él. Siempre se pregunta cuándo el tiempo vendrá, cuándo Tsunayoushi caminaría con sus propios pies y nunca le necesitaría nuevamente. Tsunayoushi le necesitaba, Reborn se seguía diciendo.

Pero lo que él no sabía (pero sentía) era que el tablero estaba girando. Y que el único quien necesita más al otro no es Tsunayoushi, es él mismo.

—Ya envié las invitaciones de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dino a unos cuantos. Quería que fuese en mi apartamento. Sólo tú, algunos tíos y tías, papá, hermanos y algunos de mis propios amigos. No va a ser algo lujoso.

Reborn sólo bebió su café y volteó el periódico desinteresadamente.

—Vendrás, ¿cierto? —el castaño en la barra de la cocina trató nuevamente.

Nada.

Así que esta vez Tsunayoushi supo qué hacer y caminó hacia Reborn y colocó una mano encima de la suya. Llena con respeto y gratitud, porque él sabía que Reborn estaba siempre ahí para él, más que su padre alguna vez estaría y le presentó (más bien forzó) a los amigos que tenía ahora y dijo:

—Sin ti, ¿quién soy?

Y Reborn sonrió y le perdonó.

* * *

Hibari estaba firmando un documento encima de su escritorio, tenía sus piernas colocadas firmemente en el suelo y sólo en ciertos momentos voltearía a ver a Tsunayoushi, sentado con sus manos en su regazo. (Ambos se vieron porque algunos documentos necesitaban ser firmados.)

También se mantenía observando el florero que el herbívoro había traído consigo. Era una hortensia que estaba a punto de florecer. No entendió por qué el otro le regalaría eso, pero había dicho "¡la naturaleza es buena para ti! Las plantas le dan más frescura a una habitación".

Hubo un golpe en la puerta de Hibari, señaló al otro para que le dejase entrar, así que el hombre tímido se levanta y abre la puerta. Era un hombre con grandes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos (y Tsunayoushi no puede evitar el admitirse a sí mismo que el hombre parecía muy temible). Se inclinó educadamente, mirando hacia Hibari y entonces mirando al otro, a quien le había abierto la puerta, y se inclinó de nuevo.

—Hola señor, mi nombre es Lancia y trabajo para la división A —Hibari no le miró, sólo continuó escribiendo en su escritorio—. Vine para pedirle un día libre.

Tsunayoushi pudo escuchar al hombre tragar saliva (y él sólo pudo hacer lo mismo, desde que pensó que nunca había trabajado bajo Hibari, supo que lo que el otro hombre preguntó estaba fuera de cuestión).

Esta vez, la escritura se había detenido, y el presidente de la Compañía Nube pudo mirar hacia arriba, parpadeó y abrió la boca para contestar.

—No.

Lancia trató nuevamente.

—Mi madre murió hace dos días —habló tranquilamente, su voz vacilante en estremecimiento—. Quiero ir a su funeral mañana.

Excusándose, Tsunayoushi frunció el ceño y miró al otro. Seguramente Hibari sería indulgente y le daría al otro un tiempo libre.

Estaba equivocado.

—No me interesa si murió tu madre —la mirada de Hibari no se aleja del hombre en la puerta—. Necesitas llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Un verdadero trabajador debería saber cómo separar su vida privada de la profesional —añadió un ataque extra—. Debería despedirte por tu incompetencia.

El hombre con los ojos de acero mueve su mirada al que abrió la puerta, Tsunayoushi, y ve el horror escrito en su rostro. Sus ojos muy abiertos y sus cejas fruncidas. Sus labios también.

Silencio.

Y Lancia sólo pudo hacer lo que podía. Hacer una reverencia y retirarse. Listo para cerrar la puerta tras él.

Antes de que pudiese hacer alguna de estas cosas, una mano cálida fue colocada en su hombro, parecía decirle "espera".

Tsunayoushi miró al hombre con una expresión desesperanzada (y con tristeza) y se dirigió al hombre en el escritorio.

—Hibari-san, seguramente… ¿no lo dices en serio?

—¿Cuándo lo no estoy? —Kyouya no se muestra entretenido y, como si esta conversación fuese una pérdida de tiempo, volteó el papel.

Lancia suspiró y se inclinó hacia Tsunayoushi, el líder de la compañía Vongola. Aunque era la primera vez que se habían visto, ahora sabía que era un joven muy amable. Pero todo lo que hizo fue sentirse inadecuado al estar ahí. Él no pertenecía ahí.

—Muchas gracias Sawada-sama —el mayor comenzó—. Me retira…

Parpadeó y vio al otro ya en el suelo, sus rodillas dobladas en una posición de total humillación. Rogando.

—Por… por favor, Hibari-san. —Kyouya observó al cuerpo en el suelo.— Déjale tomarse el día libre.

Tsunayoushi no supo por qué está haciendo esto, sus pies se movieron por su cuenta.

—Levántate —Kyouya dijo firme y fríamente. Como si estuviese disgustado por la mera vista de someterse a sí mismo para persuadirle.

Lancia miró alarmado hacia atrás y adelante y se postró con Tsunayoushi. Tratando de rogar, sus brazos en el suelo y haciéndole que se levantara.

—No Sawada-sama. Por favor, ¡no haga esto por mí! ¡Por favor, levántese del suelo!

Sus voces cayeron en oídos sordos y el otro simplemente dice con proeza:

—No.

Kyouya estaba interesado en el herbívoro, ¿cómo se atrevía a desafiarle? No le importaba que el otro fuese su jefe, eso era irrelevante. Así que trató de otra forma.

—¿Por qué debería darle el día libre?

Y el otro respondió desvergonzadamente.

—Porque es lo correcto.

Esa era la cosa más ridícula que Hibari hubiese escuchado alguna vez. Hacer decisiones basadas en el principio de lo que era "justo" o "cruel". Para él, las decisiones se basaban en lo que podían hacer por él. Que estaban en sus mejores intereses.

Y justo cuando Kyouya estaba a punto de establecer su ley, el herbívoro dijo algo absurdo, nuevamente, algo minúsculo y carente de importancia (pero fue suficiente para moverlo).

—Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Y eso fue lo que tomó para que la flor en el escritorio de Hibari floreciera, era radiante y el aroma a hortensia llenó el aire.

—Muy bien —Hibari habló—. Tienes mi permiso.

Lancia se quedó sin habla, incrédulo. Tartamudea y se rompe en disculpas y gratitud (ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo) y rápidamente abandonó la habitación.

La habitación estaba tranquila cuando se marchó, y Tsunayoushi aún estaba en su posición en el suelo, pero ahora por un problema completamente diferente. En lugar de suplicar por un permiso lo hacía por perdón. Por lo que sabía, lo que había hecho había rebasado la línea.

Kyouya no pudo mirar al otro (como si estuviese decepcionado de él) y dice en un tono amargo:

—Y ese es el por qué siempre serás un herbívoro. —Sus labios estaban secos, y Kyouya añade en buena medida— Ese tipo de estupidez te matará algún día.

Ambos supieron que la temperatura del cuarto disminuyó a una bajo cero, y escucharon el bajo zumbido, el sonido del grifo del agua goteando.

—Nada va a sucederme porque creo en ellos.

_Resucita. Resucita_. Tsunayoushi escuchó.

_Detente. Detente._ Hibari escuchó.

Ambos escucharon cosas distintas porque era lo que ellos necesitaban escuchar. Más que nada era una advertencia.

Resucita. Renace. ¡Renace dentro de mí!

Detente. Detente. Detente. Retrocede.

R.E.I.N.I.C.I.A.R.

—Creo en los milagros eternos.

* * *

Siempre podías contar con que Tsunayoushi perdería su boleto cada vez que abordara el tren y siempre perdería un lapicero que le diste sólo unos minutos atrás. A pesar de eso, el siempre sería el primero en darle su asiento a los mayores y a las madres con niños, siempre podías contar con él para que te escuchara si necesitabas consuelo o consejo. Sólo sabes que lo haría. Sólo lo sabes.

No tiene sentido de prioridades. Cuando está haciendo las cosas pequeñas está demasiado preocupado pensando en las grandes cosas. Más bien piensa en limpiar su apartamento que en dirigir una compañía de un millón de dólares. Pero lo importante es que lo hace bien. Así que, de una manera, no es incompetente como él cree que es.

Giotto y Dino sabían esto muy bien, y casi todo el mundo que había sido tocado por su inocencia y amabilidad.

En la tarde, cuando Tsunayoushi llegó del trabajo fue cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar. La sala del apartamento se había llenado de gente aunque había un mínimo de asistentes. Kyouya también fue invitado, estaba en la cocina, lejos de la multitud y el ruido. Tsunayoushi estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de acomodar y saludar a los visitantes, así que no tuvo oportunidad de saludar al otro.

—Tsuna-chan —su padre llamó—. ¿Podrías servirle a papá algo de vino? O mejor aún, ¿algo de whiskey viejo dorado?

El castaño tenía un plato de pastelillos en una mano y en la otra uno de espinacas con croissants de queso.

—No padre, no tenemos alcohol en esta fiesta.

—¿Entonces qué tipo de fiesta es? —Reborn preguntó indignado, quería aplastar al otro, eso era todo.— La única razón por la que vine fue para verte bebido. Todos vinieron para ver eso.

Giotto rodó los ojos mientras Gokudera (gracias a Dios) no puso tanta atención desde que había insistido en ayudar a su amado décimo con la tarea de servir a los invitados. Habría un concurso de gritos.

Dino había estado conversando con unas pocas tías cuando jaló cerca a su pequeño hermano.

—Así que, hermanito, escuché que me llamabas hace unos minutos. ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh —Tsuna sonrió educadamente—. Es sobre tu regalo. ¡Te daré una tortuga!

Los ojos de Dino brillaron y se inclinó para darle a su hermano más pequeño un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo sabías que siempre he querido una tortuga?

—Suerte, ¿supongo? —Tsuna caminó hacia la cocina, el otro pronto le siguió.— Está en mi habitación, también compré comida para tortuga, el vendedor dijo…

—Lo sé, lo sé —Dino firmó con su sonrisa—, sólo alimentarlo tres veces en un día. Y nunca sobrealimentarlo porque se vuelve un poco loco y golpea el tanque.

El hermano más joven sólo pudo dejar de hacer los bocadillos y mirar hacia arriba a su hermano y dice:

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Dino parpadeó.

—No lo sé Tsuna, yo sólo… —parecía perdido— No sé por qué pero siento como si tuviese a Enzo desde siempre.

El otro ni siquiera había mencionado el nombre de la tortuga, tampoco quiso decir qué había pasado, así que sólo le sonrió a su hermano y se disculpó (Dino había querido presentarse a sí mismo a Enzo apropiadamente es lo que dijo, era más que quería jugar con la tortuga).

—Herbívoro.

—Ah —Tsunayoushi volteó para ver a su _nuevo amigo_—. Hibari-san, me alegra que hayas podido venir. Déjame presentarte…

Kyouya levantó su mano y abrió la boca.

—Baño.

Tsunayoushi parpadeó.

—Oh, ah, atravesando la sala, al final del pasillo a la derecha.

* * *

Kyouya se estaba impacientando. Quienquiera que estaba en el baño sería mordido hasta la muerte si no abría la puerta en tres minutos. Tenía los brazos cruzados, tocando el muro con sus dedos. Ira incluida. Ya estaba preocupado con lo que su madre le había dicho temprano, en la mañana. Aún no había abordado al herbívoro con ese tema, primero quería obtener más información del problema.

—Disculpe —dijo una voz calmada y orgullosa.

El carnívoro volteó alrededor para ver a alguien cuatro años mayor que él, su cabello se parecía al del herbívoro que conocía bien. "_Es su hermano mayor_" Hibari pensó.

Giotto levantó su mano para retirar algunas hebras de cabello de su cara.

—¿Nos hemos conocido antes? ¿Tal vez en Francia?

¿De qué estaba hablando este hombre? ¿Le parecía francés? Ahí, y en ese momento, Hibari supo que el otro estaba balanceándose hacia la "pila de herbívoros".

—No, me he equivocado —tomando al otro por sorpresa, Giotto parecía hablar en un tono burlón, en los límites de lo rudo y frío—. El otro tenía cabello claro, y su nombre era Alaude.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hibari se volteó y escupió. El mismo sentimiento que con Mukuro parecía pronunciarse en el hermano del herbívoro. Quería desgarrarlo en pedazos.

—¿Qué sabes de mi medio hermano?

Y el ilimitado espacio vacío entre ellos parecía crecer más y más, porque ambos sabían que se odiaban el uno al otro. Siempre.

* * *

Mukuro se estaba divirtiendo en la fiesta. Él, junto a su hermana pequeña Chrome estaban conversando lejos, con Tsunayoushi. El hombre que siempre inclinaba su mano cuando servía té.

—Jefe —dijo Chrome—, estos croissants son excelentes, ¿le importaría darme la receta?

Tsunayoushi le sonrió radiantemente, alcanzando una libreta.

—Seguro, sólo déjame…

Cuando se volteó hacia atrás (para conseguir un lapicero), Mukuro (quien tenía un cuchillo y cortaba a la mitad su croissant) se levantó siguiendo a su jefe.

En el momento en el que el italiano caminó, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, escondiendo el intento de herir a alguien, tenía el cuchillo a su lado.

Tsunayoushi caminó distraídamente hacia la cocina, abriendo un gabinete.

—¡Ahí está!

Mukuro, quien estaba a mitad del camino, levantó su cuchillo listo para cortar, y entonces se detuvo, cuando una mano apretó su hombro.

—¡Hey, Mukuro-kun! —Era Yamamoto quien tenía una bandeja de _aperitivos_ en su mano izquierda.— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te diviertes mucho?

Y el hombre hetero cromático parpadeó y susurró a sí mismo:

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿No estaba con Chrome-chan? —dijo esto con un tono preocupado, y Yamamoto se dio cuenta de ello.

—Oye, pienso que deberías descansar en algún lado, te ves enfermo.

El italiano asintió y regresó con su hermana, quien se veía preocupada y alarmada. Y Yamamoto no pudo evitar pensar "_Ella sabe algo que nosotros no_". Y ella sabía, y no sólo sabía "algo", sabía "más". Mukuro no dejó su lado por algún tiempo.

* * *

Yamamoto encontró a Gokudera en el balcón del cuarto de Tsunayoushi. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa. Un paquete de cigarrillos permanecía sin tocarse.

Estaba tenso y sólo se tensaría aún más, así que Yamamoto habla primero, porque lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Creo que Mukuro está comenzando a recordar, ¿deberíamos matarlo? Aunque no es consciente de ello —ya no sonaba como Yamamoto. Se escuchaba como un extraño.

—Vamos a matarlo —Gokudera sugirió, sus manos alcanzando el encendedor en su bolsillo.

—No, deberíamos informar esto a Reborn, entonces él decidirá —el más alto apoyó la espalda en la pared. Exhausto por los invitados (¿cómo Tsuna aguantaba tanto?), y exhausto por la fachada que él y Gokudera tenían que mantener.

—No podemos dejar que nadie más recuerde. —Gokudera finalmente levantó un cigarro. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, le había prometido al décimo que pronto dejaría de fumar. Otra cosa que mantendría para él, pensó.— Ya es malo que hayamos recuperado nuestras memorias. —Permaneció quieto por un rato, su mente genial estaba abrumada por la complejidad de la situación. "_¿Por qué la vida no puede ser como las Matemáticas?_" pensó. Siempre hay una respuesta. Aún tenía que encontrar una ecuación que no facilitara a la otra.— Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. —Como si maldiciendo pudiese sentirse mejor. Y la mitad del tiempo lo hacía.

Los ojos de Yamamoto siguieron la humareda que les engullía, le recordaba al pez en la tienda de mascotas, estaba muy seguro de que Tsuna no sabía que él podía verlas también.

—Si no detenemos el giro del carrusel —Yamamoto dijo ronca y misteriosamente—, morirá nuevamente.

—No puede renacer.

Era un poco triste, porque no sólo Tsunayoushi se estaba volviendo loco, Hibari estaba perdiendo su libertad.

Y al final, Tsunayoushi no conocía verdaderamente a sus amigos.


	6. Macarrones

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Macarrones_**

—¿No sería mejor —Gokudera comenzó a suponer en voz alta— si él renaciera? ¿Si recordara todo en este instante? ¿Tal vez podríamos prevenirlo juntos? —suspiró— Por supuesto que no, Reborn nos dijo que no dejáramos que reviviera, a cualquier costo. Si le dejamos revivir sólo retrocederíamos el carrusel. Ahora está detenido, como si estuviera en pausa.

Los dos adultos estaban afuera en el balcón que estaba conectado a la habitación de Tsunayoushi. Tenía una pequeña mesa y la vista dejaba una gran impresión de la ciudad ante ellos. Las luces de los automóviles y de los edificios, elevándose hacia el horizonte, parecían lejanas y a la vez cercanas.

—¿Realmente quieres que recuerde? —los ojos de Yamamoto se estrecharon, golpeaba ligeramente la mesa— No… no quiero herirle —miró al otro—. Como mi papá siempre dice "la ignorancia es una bendición".

—Uhm, disculpen.

Los dos hombres se posicionaron, alertas y listos para cualquier amenaza que viniera en su camino. Era Chrome, la mujer que era conocida como la hermana de Mukuro. Su secretaria personal en los negocios familiares, la Niebla. Caminó lentamente y con pasos pequeños. Sus pequeñas zapatillas taconeando.

—Oh, —el Yamamoto usual apareció (o tal vez sólo era una máscara) y dijo— ¡hola Chrome-chan! ¿Te perdiste en el camino hacia el baño de damas? —Comenzó a reír como si hubiese hecho una broma espléndida mientras el hombre de cabello plateado a su lado sacudió la cabeza, rodando sus ojos.

La mujer frente a ellos no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba como un susurro. Movió el cabello oscuro de su hombro. La decoración del parche de su ojo era visible. Rosa azul.

—Sólo quiero concordar con Gokudera-san —sus zapatillas golpearon—. Creo que sería grandioso si el Jefe recuperara sus recuerdos.

Y con eso, el momento se obstruyó, como un drenaje con trozos de comida. Filtrándose, pero sólo un poco. Yamamoto no se movió, pero el cigarrillo de Gokudera cayó de sus dedos.

—¿Qué demonios sabes? —se levantó, rompiendo el humo con sus zapatos— ¿Cuánto saben tú y tu monstruoso hermano? ¿Desde cuándo?

Chrome miró hacia el piso, intimidada.

—Estamos esperando —fue lo que Yamamoto dijo tranquila y fríamente, también mirando hacia el suelo. Como si estuviese avergonzado por tratar a una de las personas que ve como un amigo como un criminal.

—Mukuro-sama — ellos nunca entenderían ese hábito de ella. Llamar a su hermano de esa forma—, él no sabe nada. Probablemente está consciente pero no llega a comprender lo que está sucediendo.

El hombre de cabello plateado sintió como si necesitara un cigarro, o tres. O tal vez cinco. Tal vez el paquete completo.

—Él también sueña — ella se veía y escuchaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Pero ambos sabían que ella era ese tipo de persona, cuando hablaba un poco alto siempre sonaba como si estuviese llorando—. Algunas veces lo encuentro caminando dormido, y hace las cosas más extrañas. Algunas actúa como un niño, y otras es tan miserable…  
»Mukuro-sama ha estado soñando de esta manera desde que era un niño. Y hace… —sus ojos observaron hacia los lados— Creo que hace tres años, fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta. O más como si recordara todo lo que nos sucedió, a él y a mí.

—Fue muy duro, ¿no es así? —Los ojos de Yamamoto eran duros. Comenzó a hablar suavemente, como si nuevamente fuese un niño y estuviese compartiendo secretos con Tsuna y Gokudera bajo un árbol en una noche de verano.— Se siente como si tu cabeza fuera a partirse en dos. En sólo un segundo ves todas las cosas que te han sucedido en cada vida. En cada vida que hemos vivido.

Chrome asintió.

—Estoy tratando de ayudar a Mukuro-sama a recordar. Y también estoy tratando de ayudar al jefe, pero, a su vez, quiero alejarlo del peligro.

—Así que —Yamamoto permaneció recto, aliviado de que ella, al menos, estuviese de su lado. Gokudera miró del uno al otro—, cuando Mukuro estaba a punto de apuñalar a Tsuna, ¿sabías que eso iba a pasar? ¿Le pediste la receta a Tsuna a propósito?

Ella empezó a jugar con las asas de su bolsa negra.

—No sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a suceder. Todo lo que sabía era que mi hermano mayor iba a hacer algo malo. Algunas veces no sabe lo que hace. Creo —ella respiró—, su "yo" del pasado está filtrándose en él. Obligándole a hacer cosas que realmente no quiere hacer.

—La única cosa que sabemos —Gokudera escupió— es lo que nos sucede a nosotros en particular. No sabemos sobre la vida de alguien más palabra por palabra, sólo la parte que juegan en la nuestra. Pero todo lo que sé —se levantó, imponiéndose sobre Chrome— es que _ese_ bastardo al que llamas hermano trató de matar al Décimo en algunas de sus vidas pasadas. Debería saberlo… debería saberlo porque siempre fui el único reteniéndole.

Chrome miró al italiano.

—No seas tan duro con él…

Gokudera vio rojo.

—¿"No seas tan duro con él"? —Comenzó a reír, pero repentinamente golpeó la tabla con su puño.— ¡No me jodas! ¿Crees que está bien, para mí a la edad de seis, ver al único amigo que alguna vez había tenido hasta ese punto morir frente a mí? He tenido estos sueños desde que era un niño, y en todos y cada uno de ellos… cada uno de ellos… —Tragó algo que sólo él podía sentir. Remordimiento.— No pude salvarlo —Gokudera alejó la mirada de ambos—. No pude salvarlo —se repitió a sí mismo.

—¿Cuán lejos —los labios de Chrome se movieron— irías por el jefe?

Cuando ella dijo eso, Yamamoto se deslizó y cruzó su camino con el de ella, yendo directamente a la habitación de Tsunayoushi. Perpleja, ella espera por un par de minutos y le ve salir nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez con una katana. Una espada real que corta, que hiere. Ella se giró hacia Gokudera, quien tenía un encendedor con un par de dinamitas. Estaban escondidas bajo sus camisas, bolsillos, cualquier lugar donde cupieran.

Esto es de lo que ellos eran capaces.

—Puedo sentir —ella dice— tu desesperación.

—Te equivocas —Gokudera eleva su encendedor hacia la dinamita—. Lo que estás sintiendo no es sólo eso. —Le mira directamente a los ojos.— Es nuestra lealtad.

Chrome cierra sus ojos, el viento comenzó a dispersar algunas de las flores que Tsunayoushi había plantado en el balcón. Las plantas estaban balanceándose.

—¿Es eso? —El cielo nocturno se convirtió en una luz roja mezclada con naranja. El brillo etéreo parecía llenar a todos en la habitación, engulló la ciudad y todas las tiendas y árboles. Era un amanecer eterno, el sentimiento de estar rodeado por las personas y, aún así, estar solo. La estática había vuelto. Y Yamamoto y Gokudera se observaron el uno al otro, asintieron y reconocieron el cambio.

—Oye, maníaco del béisbol —Gokudera trató de hablar claramente, se sentía pesado—, sabes por qué está sucediendo esto, ¿cierto? Algo entre el tiempo y el espacio. La continuidad espacio-tiempo —el sabía que el hombre más alto estaba completamente perdido, pero, de cualquier manera, continuó hablando. Sabía que Yamamoto desconocía el término, pero sabía cómo se sentía—. Justo aquí, estamos en un lugar que no tiene gravedad ni rastro de tiempo. Hemos vivido tanto, así que todo lo que hemos aprendido en nuestras vidas pasadas lo sabemos ahora, porque hemos recordado.

—Así que —Yamamoto jadeó—, ¿está reaccionando a los lazos y recuerdos que todos tenemos uno con el otro? ¿Ese es el por qué reacciona cuando ciertas personas están juntas? ¿Porque subconscientemente conocemos a algunas personas que fueron factores importantes en el pasado?

(O lo serán.)

Todo tenía más sentido ahora que Gokudera se lo había explicado. El otro siempre tuvo las mejores notas. Yamamoto sabía que el otro podía ser un astronauta si quisiera. (Pero ayudar al mundo no era lo suyo, él preferiría causar una diferencia en el mundo de sólo una persona. Y esa persona siempre sería…)

—Tsuna —Yamamoto habló, habló porque era lo mismo para él. El siempre se sintió como si siempre alejaría las cosas importantes para él para proteger al otro.

El amanecer seguía ahí.

—¿También pueden sentir la mía? —Chrome habló, sus ojos claros.— ¿Mi lealtad por el jefe?

Sombras emergieron a sus lados, agarrando los brazos y piernas de los otros. Empezaron a forcejear un poco, no conocían sus intenciones.

—No quiero pelear con ustedes —declaró—. Quiero que trabajemos juntos, pero somos un poco diferentes. La única cosa que tenemos en común es que no queremos que alguien salga herido.

—¡Entonces déjanos ir perra loca! —Gokudera comenzó a destrozar todo a su alrededor, en un intento de encender la dinamita entre sus dientes.

—Ustedes quieren contener las memorias del jefe y ni siquiera están seguros de si eso lo salvará. Sólo están haciendo lo que creen que es mejor, ¿pero qué hay sobre sus sentimientos? —Ella habló más apasionadamente. Comenzó a recordar a sus padres, y comenzó a hablar más por experiencia.— Él es el tipo de persona al que le gustaría saber. Tiene el derecho de saber, es su vida la que se está apostando.

Y los dos hombres permanecieron inmóviles, Chrome llamó de vuelta a sus sombras cuando observó cuánto sus palabras habían cambiado sus rostros.

Los dos amigos cayeron hacia el suelo y comenzaron a toser. Levantándose lentamente.

—Heriría al Décimo —Gokudera tragó mientras se levantó del suelo, frotando su brazo— para protegerlo.

—Aún si le herimos —Yamamoto añadió—. Nos importa tanto que le dejaremos odiarnos.

Chrome estrechó su mano, mordiendo su labio. Amor, ese no era amor verdadero ¿o sí? ¿Anteponer el bienestar de alguien más al tuyo? (¿Pero independientemente de sus propios sentimientos?) ¿Pero ese era realmente el caso en esta situación? El amanecer se rehusaba a continuar, retrocediendo y retrocediendo. Regresando a la noche.

—Ustedes… ustedes dos no saben lo que está sucediendo realmente, ¿o sí? —ella estaba observando el piso, pero lentamente levantó la cabeza. El ornamento de su parche visible. Rosa azul— Voy… —les dio la espalda— voy a ayudar a Mukuro-sama a recuperar sus memorias. Estaba un poco reacia a ello, pero verlos a ustedes me hizo cambiar de opinión —pausó—. También voy a tratar de ayudar al jefe. Trataré de ayudarle a revivir mientras ustedes dos pueden tratar de detenerlo. Pueden continuar haciendo lo que creen que está bien, pero… —no tuvo el corazón para decir "pero sé por qué quieren hacer esto, porque en el pasado han tratado de hacer lo mismo sólo para fallar. Están yendo en círculos."— Pero sólo para ayudarles…  
»Espero que recuerden que, en esta ciudad, nos hemos reunido una vez. Y si no han recordado eso, no han recordado nada del todo.

Ella se alejó de ellos, sus zapatillas taconeando mientras cerró la puerta con un ligero "clac" tras ella.

—La única manera en que serás capaz de detenerlo —se dice a sí misma— es hacerle que deje de dormir.

Ahora eran enemigos.

(Pero sólo apenas.)

* * *

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor.

Todos estaban situados alrededor de la sala, en los muebles y sillas que el más joven de los hermanos Sawada había rentado. Encontró una tienda de suplementos para fiestas por la calle que se habían ofrecido para acomodarlas –libres de cargo. (¡Fue un buen trato!) Todos los invitados estaban en profundas conversaciones y poniéndose al día con los últimos chismes. Giotto, Dino y también Reborn y su padre estaban en su propia y pequeña camarilla. Estaban en la mesa de la cocina, platicando y jugando cartas.

El ambiente era amable y, al mismo tiempo, hogareño. Justo lo que esperarías de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dino.

—Ah, Tsunayoushi-kun —era su tío Fong, quien estaba colocando un Changsan (1) amarillo con los puños blancos. Miró hacia el otro que estaba haciendo malabares con severos platos llenos de comida y bebidas. Extendió sus manos y gentilmente trató de quitarlos de los dedos de Tsunayoushi—. Ve a tomar un descanso. Debes estar exhausto.

—¡Ah, no! —El más joven comenzó a tartamudear.— ¡Sería grosero de mi parte dejar al invitado servir!

—¡Tonterías! —Fong acompañó al joven, dirigiendo su espalda hacia la barra, junto a la mesa de la cocina con su familia. (Todo mientras balanceaba los platos con extrema precisión.) Jaló una silla para él, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

—Ahora Tsunayoushi, siéntate tal y como el tío Fong te lo ha dicho.

Reborn sonrió con burlada decepción.

—¿Estás irrespetando a tus mayores nuevamente, Tsuna bueno para nada? —El italiano chasqueó la lengua mientras revolvía un paquete de cartas.— Todo un rebelde.

—¡N-No es eso!

Giotto (que estaba sentado junto al más joven) también sonrió.

—Mi pequeño hermano está pasando a través de su fase rebelde. Ya saben —el rubio comenzó a hablar en un tono condescendiente—, adolescentes.

—¡Pero estoy en mis veinte!

Dino se unió, revisando sus cartas con una vista rápida y mirando hacia abajo, abatido. Una mala mano.

—Lo próximo que sabrán es que mi hermano dejará embarazada a una chica.

El padre de Tsunayoushi comenzó a reír cerca del lado de Reborn.

—¡Eso es una locura! ¿Mi pequeño Tsunayoushi dejando a alguna mujer embarazada? —Su padre tenía lágrimas en los ojos.— ¡Apostaría mi dinero a que mi secretario Basil hace eso primero!

—Vamos, vamos — el hombre chino comenzó a fastidiar con su dedo a todos—. Sean buenos con Tsunayoushi. Ha estado trabajando muy duro por todos nosotros, ¿no ha hecho una comida deliciosa? Nos ha acomodado espléndidamente, ¿o no?

Y Tsunayoushi comenzó a sonreír, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que sólo su tío Fong podría sacar. Desde que era un niño, Fong siempre había puesto más atención a las cosas que podía hacer en lugar de las que no podía. Y, para Tsunayoushi, esa era una hazaña increíble. Nunca nadie le había animado con ese tipo de sinceridad como su tío Fong lo había hecho. Aceptándolo, el hombre chino no era realmente su tío, era más como un amigo de la familia, y también de Reborn. Le visitaría a menudo junto con tío Colonello y tía Luce.

Cuando Tsunayoushi se reunía con su familia, todo tipo de recuerdos vendrían de una sola vez. Como cuando estaba alrededor de su tío Fong y su padrino Reborn le hacían pensar en buenas cosas. Buenos recuerdos, como la vez que le enseñaron cómo hacer estrellas de papel (ese fue Fong) y cuando le enseñaron cómo jugar con un arma BB (ese fue Reborn). Pero también le hacían pensar en cosas dolorosas, cosas que nunca admitiría ante nadie porque le hacían sentirse avergonzado y pequeño.

Una de esas dolorosas memorias era cómo Reborn siempre había sido estricto en matemáticas (o en cualquiera de sus materias). Desde la edad de cinco, el mayor seguiría presionando a Tsunayoushi para que aprendiese lección tras lección sin explicación más de una vez. (_Sólo necesitas escucharla una vez. Si no te abofetearé._) Así que el niño Tsunayoushi trataría de complacer a su padrino, al que llamó tío cuando fue mayor gracias a la vergüenza que conlleva el crecer.

Ahora, en ese tiempo (cuando Reborn había ordenado a la violencia) Fong vendría y añadiría sus dos centavos, clamando que él podía enseñarle mejor al pequeño. Que Tsunayoushi necesitaba ser enseñado de manera diferente porque hay varios tipos de aprendizaje y cada uno es diferente.

—Eso no es verdad —Reborn, como un adolescente, había dicho—. Mis métodos de enseñanza son los mismos con los que fui enseñado. Y sobresalgo en cada materia, tú sabes eso Fong —cruzó sus piernas—. La única razón por la que las personas usan eso es para arruinar a los niños. Si sigo con ello se le grabará tarde o temprano. Aprenderá a adaptarse.

¿Eso era Tsunayoushi? ¿Un niño arruinado? Él no quería serlo. Arruinado sonaba podrido. Una manzana que él no podía comer.

El joven Fong cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, Tsunayoushi sentado entre ellos, en un pequeño escritorio mientras los dos que estaban encima discutían. Se sentía pequeño e incómodo, así que cerró sus puños y miró nerviosamente del uno al otro.

—No lo hará. Hay distintos tipos de estilos de aprendizaje. Tsunayoushi no es un aprendiz auditivo, lo que has probado una y otra vez (2) —procedió a tomar un pequeño libro de dibujos con manzanas que tenían pequeños recortes—. Él es un aprendiz kinestético, ¿ves? —su expresión se suavizó— Tsunayoushi, ¿cuántas manzanas ves aquí?

El niño pequeño se veía como si estuviese a punto de llorar, no era bueno en matemáticas, o en nada en particular. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar, pero estaba agradablemente sorprendido de que los recortes fueran desmontables. Tomó los recortes de las manzanas del árbol y comenzó a contar.

—¡Cinco! —Gritó emocionado.

—¡Excelente trabajo! Ahora —Fong apuntó la otra página, brillando con orgullo mientras Reborn sólo veía con una amargada expresión en el rostro—, cuenta las otras en el otro árbol.

—Uhm… ¿d-dos?

—¡Correcto! Ahora réstalas Tsunayoushi-kun. ¿Cuánto es cinco menos dos?

Normalmente, el pequeño niño estaría llorando justo ahora. Le temía a las matemáticas, pero hoy era un poco diferente. Puso todas las manzanas juntas y quitó dos, y contó nuevamente.

—¡Tres! ¡Es tres! —el niño comenzó a aplaudir— ¡Es tres!

¿Y por qué el chico no debería estar emocionado? Después de todo, ese fue el primer problema que alguna vez había tenido bien.

Él no notó a Fong golpear en el hombro de Reborn con una pieza enrollada de periódico.

—Aprendiz kinestético, aprendiz kinestético… te lo dije…

Reborn rechinó sus dientes y su boca era una línea recta. —A pesar de que puede ser tentador quedarse con lo que funciona, él tiene que aprender otros métodos también. Si no, se convertirá en el tipo de persona de la que todos se aprovechan.

Reborn tiró el libro a la basura al día siguiente.

Nunca entendió por qué Reborn se había molestado tanto, pero, nuevamente, de cierta manera Reborn estaba en lo correcto. Él nunca le entendió a los trucos de cualquier otro método de enseñanza. (Y él había tomado ventaja.) Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no notó cuando Fong se fue para empezar a servir a otros, tampoco se percató cuando el juego de cartas terminó.

Su mirada se posó en su padre quien usaba un traje desordenado, su sonrisa había pasado hacia Dino. Él, realmente, no tenía buenos recuerdos sobre él, o nada que importara. Su padre siempre estaba en el trabajo y, las únicas veces que se había molestado en aparecer, estaba borracho, eso o durmiendo. Giotto y Dino le habían dicho que él no siempre fue así, que antes de que él naciera Iemitsu se tomaría libre los domingos de todos los fines de semana. Para un "tiempo familiar" como él lo llamaría. (Esto no le interesaba a Tsunayoushi porque él no estaba ahí.)

Tsunayoushi entonces decidió que iba a tratar de hablarle nuevamente a su padre. Aún le desagradaba, pero le tenía respeto.

—P-Padre —Tsunayoushi comenzó. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, pero él no notó que ellos estaban observando hacia su espalda. Hibari había tomado un banco cerca del refrigerador y se sentó. Estaba de mal humor, cualquiera podía ver eso, excepto las personas que estaban sentadas del otro lado. Hibari estaba alejado de las multitudes, y la cocina era el único lugar que tenía espacio para caminar y respirar. (Quería marcharse, pero algo le dijo que se quedara.)

Después de que alguien le confundiera con su hermano mayor se enfureció un poco. Alaude y él no eran nada parecidos. Hibari miró al mayor de los hermanos Sawada, que una vez consciente de la mirada puesta en él, comenzó a sonreír educadamente. Era condescendiente, y si Hibari fuera un individuo indisciplinado habría sacado sus tonfas y creado un disturbio.

No le habló por más de cinco minutos y sabía que lo odiaba. Era el mismo sentimiento que había recibido de ese herbívoro piña. Desprecio. Y Hibari sabía, el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Recuerdas esa ocasión, cuando nos llevaste al festival del centro de Namimori para ver los jardines? —no era un buen tema inicial, pero Tsunayoushi tenía que empezar en algún lado. El recuerdo fresco en su mente desde que le había contado sobre él a Hibari el otro día.

Su padre arrugó una sonrisa. —Ah, recuerdo llevarlos a todos ustedes a los festivales, —entonces empezó a tener una expresión de confusión, las arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos moviéndose— pero no recuerdo nada con un jardín.

Giotto se rió a través de su nariz, aunque permaneció esa expresión genial que siempre tenía. —¿Cómo podrías recordarlo? —El rubio colocó una mano bajo su barbilla.— Estabas borracho la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre te ibas justo después de llevarnos ahí.

Dino se reía mientras hablaba. —Oh, vamos. Al menos nos llevaba. —Recuperó su compostura y añadió— Y papá, ¿de qué estás hablando? Había un jardín ahí.

Kyouya, quien había empezado a devorar un plato de macarrones, permaneció ahí. Así que había otros dos que habían visto los jardines. Se recordó a sí mismo sobre escribir este descubrimiento una vez que regresara a casa.

Reborn empezó a barajar las cartas para un nuevo juego.

—Los jardines —Tsunayoushi miró desesperadamente a su padre, Iemitsu no sabía pero estaba jugando con sus cadenas (3).— ¿No lo recuerdas? Tenía hortensias, y tulipanes y…

—Tsuna —su padre comenzó—, no había jardín, quiero decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo has olvidado —Iemitsu sonrió—. Tal vez has estado trabajando demasiado. —Rió.— Dios, Tsuna, siempre supe que tenías en ti ese algo para convertirte en la cabeza de Vongola.

_No, no lo sabías_, fue lo que Tsunayoushi pensó pero no dijo._ ¿Cómo puedes creer en eso si no me crees cuando te digo lo que vi?_

—Recuerdo —Giotto se levanta, observa a Tsuna y entrelaza sus dedos juntos. El color de su piel era el mismo, se mezclaban con finura— nos sujetamos las manos de esta forma y a mi otro lado —levantó una mano hacia el hermano mediano— estaba Dino.

Dino parpadeó lentamente. —Sí, lo estaba. —Estaba repitiendo esas palabras como si estuviese recordando por primera vez.— Estaba buscando a Tsuna porque lo perdimos en una multitud, ¿cierto?

—Exactamente —Giotto sonrió—. Comencé a buscarlo en los jardines, e incluso recuerdo ganarle una pelota roja que se parecía a una linterna, o me recordaba a una.

—Oh —Dino aplaudió como si se tratase de bingo y hubiese ganado—. ¡No, ganaste la pelota en la mañana y la linterna en la tarde!

Todo el rato comenzaron a recordar todas las agradables memorias que compartieron en ese festival, su padre se veía preocupado y confundido.

—¡Eso es extraño! —Iemitsu empezó a frotar el rastro de barba. Chasqueó su lengua— Lo último que recuerdo es que los jardines estaban en la propiedad de los Hibari y el festival se movió al centro. Recuerdo cuando se movió… ¿Giotto, estás seguro?

Kyouya estaba en su último macarrón, mordió duro.

—Sí, padre.

Su padre no parecía estarlo tomando muy bien, pero parpadeó, y empezó a sonreír nuevamente.

—Oh bien, supongo que ya no soy tan joven como solía ser. Ya me conocen, siempre olvidando todo —golpeó la mesa—. Si Giotto lo dice entonces debe ser cierto.

Reborn permanece en silencio y comienza a cortar las cartas, sin molestarse en mirar a alguien más en la mesa. Reparte las cartas, pero no pasa ninguna a Tsuna.

—Oye —Dino dice repentinamente. Mirando a sus cartas interesadamente, sólo mirando a su hermano menor brevemente. Si se hubiese dado cuenta, habría visto un rostro que lucía devastado. Un rostro que parecía que había perdido algo—, olvidaste darle una mano a Tsuna.

—Él no jugará.

Tsunayoushi no responde, meramente se levanta y comienza a lavar los platos, tarareando ligeramente para sí mientras su familia jugaba cartas en la mesa de la cocina.

Y mientras fregaba la olla rudamente, sus pensamientos estaban llenos con tantas cosas. Su hogar, libros de dibujos, su trabajo, archivos que necesitaba revisar, su resentimiento hacia su padre, sus sueños, _"¿Por qué mi padre acepta rápidamente cuando se trata de Giotto pero, cuando soy yo, duda?" _y el _"Él ni siquiera trata de entenderme"_. Ese tipo de pensamientos.

Kyouya, quien estaba en el banco cerca del refrigerador (que estaba cerca del grifo) había comenzado a observar al herbívoro quien había comenzado a limpiar. Vio la forma en que tomó el sartén, rudamente, fregándolo como si estuviese borrando gis en un pizarrón.

—Me retiro —Kyouya dijo repentinamente.

El herbívoro soltó la esponja frenéticamente, asustado y nervioso.

—¡Hibari-san! —el castaño levantó la mano hacia su pecho— No te vi ahí. ¿Estás dis…?

—Me retiro —repitió una vez más y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Había alcanzado el pestillo, sólo para sentir un par de manos encima de la suya.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

La sala estaba llena, pero en una fracción de segundo estaban solos. La música estaba apagada, las luces en la habitación comenzaron a parpadear, encendiéndose y apagándose. Desde la ventana de la cocina de Tsunayoushi un amanecer eterno podía ser visto.

Cuando los dos estaban juntos esto sucedía frecuentemente, era una advertencia. Una advertencia de que las mismas cosas estaban sucediendo, nuevamente. Diferentes situaciones, el mismo resultado.

Las manos de Hibari se detuvieron.

—No me agradan.

Pero antes de que Tsunayoushi pudiera decir "¿Quién?" Kyouya abrió la puerta y caminó hacia afuera, pero no sin antes voltear su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando al herbívoro desde su hombro.

—Mañana, necesitamos hablar.

Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Mukuro se sentó en la esquina lejana del cuarto, el lugar en el que Tsunayoushi gustaba de mantener su colección de libros con el lomo hacia atrás. Queriendo decir que los había leído mucho. Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y supo que pronto tendría una infección en el ojo. Había nacido con un defecto, un ojo mutado. Su hermana menor nació con el mismo problema, y el doctor les había dicho que fue gracias a que su madre estaba estresada durante el embarazo. Muchas veces, cuando un lado de su cabeza dolía (se sentía como una aguja perforando a través de su cráneo), él obtenía una infección en el ojo. Su ojo se inflamaría y tendría que poner tibias bolsas de té sobre él para quitar la hinchazón.

Era un inconveniente si tenía una infección durante un encuentro de negocios pero, afortunadamente, los parches para el ojo le hacían más intimidante.

Vio a su joven hermana Chrome a unos metros de distancia (4), hablándole a Tsunayoushi. Ella habló con un tinte de rubor en sus mejillas y el otro hizo lo mismo, frotando tímidamente la parte trasera de su cabeza. Parecía que fuesen algún tipo de aves enamoradas.

Un dolor agudo y repentino perforó su cráneo, el dolor era tan grande que resultó en él apretando los reposabrazos de su asiento.

—Hermano Mukuro —él mira hacia arriba y ve desde la esquina de sus ojos a su hermana menor trayendo una taza pequeña en sus manos—. Le dije al Jefe que nos vamos porque no estás sintiéndote bien.

Su hermana menor le conocía mejor que nadie. Ella sabía que él tenía fiebre. Abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo tan pronto como un par de manos fueron colocadas en su frente.

—Mukuro-san, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Tsunayoushi estaba impregnada con preocupación.— Tienes una fiebre, deberías descansar.

Enfrente del otro quería parecer fuerte. Indestructible y fiero. Así que se levanta y pone su sonrisa usual.

—Oya, mi Tsunayoushi-kun —ríe, con su extraña risa—. Si hubiese sabido que estabas así de preocupado por mí, habría pedido que te convirtieras en mi enfermero personal.

—Hieeeeeeee. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Qué horror!

—Si es eso, es una lástima. Aún así, te digo _adieu_ Tsunayoushi-kun —hace una reverencia—. Hasta la próxima.

Chrome rió y colocó una mano en la manga de su hermano. —Actualmente, hermano, le pregunté al Jefe… —un pequeño quejido de "_Llámame Tsuna_" fue escuchado— si le gustaría cenar en mi casa este miércoles. ¿Te gustaría unírtenos?

Las dos personas más importantes para él iban a estar en un mismo lugar. Tomó su oportunidad con deleite y dijo:

—Por supuesto, Chrome-chan. ¿Te importaría Tsunayoushi-kun? No quisiera interrumpir —sonrió.

El otro comenzó a mover su mano. —¡Ah, no, está b-bien! ¡Sería realmente feliz si vinieras, Mukuro-san!

El italiano comenzó a molestarle de una manera ligera.

—Ahora no me mientas Tsunayoushi-kun —comenzó a fingir un sollozo—. ¡Sé que me detestas con cada fibra de tu ser!

—¡No te odio Mukuro-san! —Chrome vio cómo Tsunayoushi tomó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas. Vio la forma en cómo los guantes de cuero de su hermano se movieron, porque el otro le estaba sujetando estrechamente— ¡Realmente me agradas! ¡Sabes eso!

El hombre con las botas altas y estrechas miró hacia sus manos, juntas, y entonces al rostro avergonzado del otro. El dolor de Mukuro, en su ojo y frente, completamente olvidado.

—R-realmente me gustaría que estuvieses ahí.

Mukuro apretó el dorso de la mano del otro. Sus ojos mirándole de una manera que enviaba chispas directamente a los ojos del contrario.

—Me aseguraré de estar ahí.

Chrome sonrió ligeramente porque lo que ella tenía planeado ya estaba en movimiento. _Con esto_, ella pensó cuidadosamente, _cambiaré el destino. Cambiaré el destino de todos por uno_ _mejor_.

Pero, ¿realmente una buena idea?

El carrusel había empezado a moverse, sólo un poquito.

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce y los invitados habían comenzado a marcharse. Su tío Fong le había dado a Dino un suéter y una estatua para la buena suerte, también una explicación organizada del por qué tía Luce, Viper, Skull y su padrino Collonello no habían podido llegar.

—Nah, sé cómo es esto —Dino sonrió—. No hay resentimientos.

Reborn empezó a darse la mano con Fong —Fong, deja de mentirle al chico. A Collonello simplemente no le agrada.

Fong sonrió pero retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, lentamente como para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Estaba casi llegando a la puerta, casi, casi, ca…

—¡Espera! ¡Tío Fong! ¿¡Qué quiso decir Reborn con eso!? ¿Es verdad? —Dino corrió tras él sólo para tropezar con sus propios zapatos. Ese es Dino para ti. Se caería al subir las escaleras si pudiera.

—Tsunayoushi-kun —Giotto se dirigió hacia su hermano más joven—. Gracias por cuidarnos tan bien.

Tsunayoushi agitó el brazo mientras invitados al azar se iban por la noche. Se giró hacia su hermano.

—No, ni lo menciones —aún tenía su sonrisa plástica—. ¡Debería agradecerte por venir! ¡Te veo pronto!

—Ah —Dino se recogió y mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que el último de los invitados se fue. Entonces le lanzó una sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando era niño, cuando le pedía al más joven un par de dólares —, actualmente nos estábamos preguntando si podríamos quedarnos en tu casa por un par de días —la voz del rubio era clara y fresca, la casa ahora en silencio—. La rama de Vongola para la que trabajo me envió a una en esta ciudad para hacer algunas cosas. Lo mismo va para Giotto.

—Ah —esto vino como una sorpresa para el menor, era muy inusual para sus hermanos hacer esto. Cuando vivía en el otro lado de la ciudad, ellos nunca pidieron quedarse a dormir. Y tal vez esa era la verdadera razón. Que ahora, porque tenía un lindo apartamento querían quedarse.

—Difícilmente nos vemos el uno al otro por las compañías y todo eso, pero si estás ocupado entonces podemos quedarnos en un hotel, ¿no hermano? —Dino palmeó a Tsunayoushi en la espalda.— Íbamos a hablar contigo sobre esto antes pero parecías ocupado.

Giotto intervino —Sólo queremos pasar tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

Escuchar esto hizo que el corazón de Tsunayoushi se acelerara. Se sintió feliz porque sus hermanos aún le cuidaran tanto como cuando eran niños. Rápidamente recuperó algo de la energía que perdió en la fiesta, y lo mostró.

—¡Ah, por mí está bien! —Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación entera.— Sólo tengo una cama extra y esa es mi vieja cama. ¿Les dije que Reborn me compró una cama King size? ¡Es enorme! —Rió.— Tal vez podamos dormir en ella juntos, o si ustedes quieren les daré la cama mientras yo duermo en el sillón.

Dino rió y rizó el cabello de su hermano pequeño. —No, está bien. Tú eres todo piel y huesos hermanito. Todos cabremos. Y si no, ¡yo dormiré en el sillón! —para probar su punto cayó con la cara hacia el sofá, trayendo abajo a Tsunayoushi también. Ambos cayeron el uno en el otro y el más pequeño comenzó a reír mientras Dino comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas implacablemente.

Giotto le sonrió a sus dos hermanos y comenzó a buscar alrededor por una escoba y un pequeño cepillo (pensó que sería mejor si comenzaban a limpiar). Encontró los objetos de limpieza y comenzó a barrer perezosamente, sólo para ver a Reborn, quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala disfrutando una taza de café.

—Bien Reborn, fue bueno verte de nuevo.

El mayor meramente encendió la televisión.

—Igualmente.

El rubio se preguntó, ¿cuándo Reborn se iría a casa? Se volteó hacia su hermano menor (quien estaba sentado en el estómago de Dino) mientras desataba su corbata.

—Chico, qué día —suspiró mientras se quitó su chaqueta pequeña revelando un chaleco—. Las fiestas de seguro son un trabajo duro.

—Gracias hermanito —Dino habló mientras lo empujaba en su estómago hacia arriba y abajo, demasiado para el descontento de quien estaba sentado en él. (Él siempre hizo esto cuando eran jóvenes.)—. Siempre eres bueno en este tipo de cosas, perdón por obligarte a hacer todo esto. Yo sólo quería un poco de tu comida.

—Está bien Dino —Tsunayoushi hundió su espalda en el sillón—. Me divertí preparando la comida.

—Ahem.

Era Giotto, quien se elevó sobre ellos con una mano a su lado. Y Dino conocía esa mirada, _esto no puede ser bueno_, pensó.

—Sí, ¿hermano Giotto?

—Un invitado sigue aquí.

El castaño miró alrededor.

—¿Quién?

—Tu padrino Reborn —Giotto señaló hacia la cocina (Reborn había dicho que necesitaba un bocadillo para ver la televisión).

—Oh —el otro pestañeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "oh"?

Dino mira a los dos y se pregunta por qué Giotto está un poco molesto por todo esto. Oh, espera. Es Reborn. Reborn y Giotto eran cercanos en edad, así que cuando eran niños, ambos pelearían frecuentemente sobre el poder que tenían sobre otros. Él no podía creer que había olvidado justo eso. No puedes tener dos tiranos dictadores en una habitación, era imposible. Porque ambos crearían una escena si uno ponía atención al uno o al otro.

—Él duerme aquí todo el tiempo.

A Tsunayoushi le gusta responder en oraciones cortas cuando él sabe que está en una discusión, eso o cuando simplemente no tenía dónde correr. Era una forma de resistencia muy tranquila. Se levantó (notando la estatura de su hermano mayor) y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Giotto no se escuchaba divertido.

—Desde que me mudé aquí.

Antes de que los dos pudieran continuar su conversación el timbre de la puerta sonó. Dino soltó un suspiro de alivio, se suponía que todos ellos iban a pasar la noche juntos, no discutiendo. Dino recordó, que cuando eran pequeños el mayor siempre tomaba muy en serio los privilegios de hermano mayor. Aceptado, Giotto usaba su personalidad despótica por el bien de todos, para cuidarlos y alejarlos de los problemas. Él era ese tipo de persona. Así que no era de extrañarse cuando quería a Reborn fuera del cuadro, dos positivos hacen un negativo.

Tsunayoushi levantó una ceja, ¿quién podría ser a esta hora?

Se disculpó y caminó hacia la puerta, abriendo el pestillo y dijo:

—Hola, bienvenido a...

Fue saludado con un puño en el rostro que lo envió volando, todo el camino de vuelta al sillón. Ahora esto había llamado la atención de todos, y Reborn emergió de la cocina con una pistola amartillada, Giotto salió disparado de la cocina, listo para aniquilar a quienquiera que hiriera así a su hermano, incluso estaba tronando sus nudillos.

Reborn sólo tomó un vistazo al violento invitado y su enojo se esfumó, la ira e instancia protectora se habían ido.

El hombre alto colocó su pistola de vuelta a la seguridad. —Oh —habló como si el hombre con la cicatriz en su rostro fuera un tipo de gato de juguete—, eres tú Xanxus, adelante.

Pero Xanxus pareció no escuchar, parecía estar más… enojado de lo usual (y eso dice demasiado).

—¿Por qué no me invitaste? — sonaba como un tipo de niño mimado. Un niño que nunca hubiese sido invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños de la clase.

El hombre más pequeño lucha por levantarse (_¡hermanito toma mi mano!_) y dice con la sangre goteando de su nariz —¡Pero lo hice! Te envié un fax y te llamé un par de veces… ¡Incluso envié una nota a tu secretario!

La expresión de Xanxus no cambió, pero sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar. Estaba en altavoz dado que Xanxus no confía en los teléfonos (pero, nuevamente, ¿en qué confía?).

—Ho-hola jefe —la voz era confusa debido a la mala conexión—. ¿Cómo puedo ayu…?

—Basura, estás despedido.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, espere! ¿Qué hi…?

La llamada fue finalizada.

Mientras Giotto estaba desinfectando su herida frotándola con alcohol, Tsunayoushi supo, que iba a ser una noche en el infierno. Literalmente.

* * *

En el apartamento de Kyouya, el canario amarillo observaba a su amo con interés. Y el otro le devolvió la mirada al ave a través de la jaula blanca que los separaba. Su dueño analizándole, inspeccionando a la pequeña criatura, si era apto para ser un carnívoro.

Kyouya comenzó a hojear un libro que había traído de su estudio y fue a una página marcada. Releyó el pasaje y lo cerró inmediatamente.

El hombre caminó alrededor de la habitación, cerrando todas las ventanas con seguro y comprobó que la puerta de la chimenea estaba cerrada. Colocó el atizador en su lugar.

—No me gustan los herbívoros, Hibird —Kyouya dice con una seria expresión. No sabe por qué le puso un nombre tonto al canario, pero le quedó. No tuvo más opción que llamarlo así—. Así que, si eres suficientemente inteligente, te enseñaré a convertirte en un feroz carnívoro, como yo.

El ave pió, y tan pronto como Kyouya tiró de la manija de la puerta de la jaula, el pájaro se posó en el dedo de su dueño.

—Vuela hacia el norte.

Hibird agitó sus alas y voló en la dirección que le fue indicada.

Kyouya sonrió.

—Vuela hacia el sur.

El ave hizo lo dicho.

—Ahora, —Kyouya comenzó a hacer un pequeño cuadrado con sus dedos— dame una pequeña libreta de mi escritorio —el pelinegro apuntó hacia su escritorio, Hibird gorjeando mientras lo hacía.

Hibird rápidamente bajó en picada, agarró la libreta más pequeña que pudo encontrar y la arrojó frente a su dueño, dejándole complacido. Este pájaro era muy inteligente, seguro. Estaba a punto de dar otra orden, cuando vio la manera en que Hibird seguía mirando de un lado a otro, a la ventana junto a su estudio.

Se veía como un poco de anhelo.

—¿Quieres ir afuera? —preguntó.

Hibird pió.

Kyouya avanzó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, mirando la noche y viendo cuántas pequeñas estrellas había afuera. Podía contarlas todas a mano, pero en Namimori eran un millón. Un cosmos entero. Respira y observa al canario que ha comenzado a piar ruidosamente. Y ambos comparten una mirada, y sólo así el ave comenzó a alejarse en el cielo nocturno.

Kyouya no tuvo que decirle nada a Hibird, porque la mirada le dijo al canario que estaba bien para él el ir, "_Sólo vuelve a mí_".

Miró la forma de las alas estrechadas de Hibird mientras volaba. Cómo destacó del cielo oscuro. _Él no pertenece a una jaula_, Kyouya pensó, y decidió que se haría cargo inmediatamente.

—Eras importante para mí —se dio cuenta.

* * *

Dino se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en frente de la colección de DVDs de su hermano menor. Actualmente estaba buscando por una de acción que cubriera el gusto de todos. Extendió cada una de las cajas de los DVD que atrapaban su interés, leyendo vagamente los resúmenes.

Xanxus se sentó en el sillón con sus piernas alejadas, consumiendo una botella de alcohol que Tsunayoushi había traído de la tienda de veinticuatro horas. ¿Quién sabía que llevaban licor de lujo? Todo lo que él realmente sabía era que la ciudad en la noche nunca moría. Aún había personas afuera. Asustaba un poco. ¿Cuándo era que dormían?

Tsunayoushi colocó un rastro con comida que sobró de la fiesta. Croissants, brochetas, macarrones. Todo estaba ahí.

El hombre con la cicatriz en su rostro empezó a esnifar la comida, sospechosamente.

—¿Tú hiciste la comida, basura?

—S-sí.

El hombre con las botas de cuero estaba sorprendido, desde que la comida era deliciosa (no es que lo admitiría).

—Así que, ¿es de tu agrado, Xanxus-san? —Tsunayoushi dijo esto lenta y gentilmente.

El otro resopló.

—Lo estoy empujando por mi garganta, ¿o no?

Tsunayoushi no dice nada más por miedo a enojar al otro. (Poco sabía, que este era su "_buen humor_".)

—¡Oye, hermano! —Dino sonríe— ¿Podemos ver esta película? Encontré una buena —le extiende a Tsunayoushi el filme.

—Oh, una película de mafia —el más joven inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando a Xanxus la película en cuestión—. Tenemos que preguntar a Reborn. Él dejó la película aquí la vez pasada.

—Ponla —Reborn apareció de ningún lugar, una mano en el sillón detrás del Sawada más joven (quien brincó).

—¡Hieeeee! Reborn, ¡no me asustes así!

—Entonces no te asustes.

—Vamos a esperar hasta que Giotto salga del baño, ¿bien? Le gustan este tipo de películas —Dino comienza a ponerse cómodo bajo la mesa Kotatsu— Oigan, ¿no creen que estar en la mafia sería divertido? ¿Qué hay de ti hermanito? ¿No suena emocionante?

Reborn no parece estar interesado en la conversación y comienza a fijar el televisor para el filme.

—Nunca querría ser un hombre de la mafia —la voz de Tsunayoushi suena amortiguada por la fatiga—. Es deshonesto. Está mal.

Y Xanxus trata de no liberar una risa amarga con esa declaración.

* * *

Al siguiente día Kyouya está enfrente del apartamento de Tsunayoushi. No sabe cuándo el otro ha pasado de "herbívoro" a "Tsunayoushi". No mantiene un seguimiento de cosas inútiles. Golpea una vez más en cierta medida, nada. Eran las nueve en punto. Seguro que esa criatura debería estar afuera o a punto. Golpeó nuevamente, y esta vez se abrió.

Un rubio empapado y con una apariencia desaliñada le sonrió avergonzado. —Hola, debes estar buscando a Tsuna. Soy su hermano mayor, Dino.

En su mente, Kyouya sabe que la persona frente a él es un idiota. Que siendo eso, los idiotas deberían ser ignorados, eso le fue enseñado a una corta edad. Empuja al italiano, lejos de la puerta, da un paso hacia adentro y comienza a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

—Oye —Dino eleva su voz sólo un poco—. ¡No puedes entrar así! Soy el hermano de Tsuna, y no te conozco así que…

—Correcto —Kyouya dice rotundamente. Se sienta en el sofá enfrente de la mesa Kotatsu—. Eres el hermano de ese herbívoro, no eres el dueño de este apartamento. No me conoces pero tu hermano sí, tú criatura idiota.

Dino podía aceptar el tono frío con el que el hombre se dirigía hacia él, incluso puede aceptar la mirada llena de cólera hacia él, pero no sus insultos.

¿Quién era él para entrar como si el lugar le perteneciera? Más importante, Dino pensó, ¿quién era él para Tsuna? No parecían ser conocidos, el pelinegro enfrente de él no parece molestarse con eso. Y no parecían amigos, no podían ser amigos.

Tsunayoushi se desliza en la cocina para prepararse una taza de té, desatento a la fría atmósfera en la sala.

—Oh, Hibari-san —Tsunayoushi parpadea. Recuerda—. Oh, se supone que hablaremos hoy, ¿cierto? Si quieres podemos ir a…

—Iremos a una biblioteca —el hombre con el cabello del color del carbón se levantó, no reconociendo que el más pequeño había comenzado a presentarle a su hermano—. Vámonos.

—Ah, bien, bien —el otro hace lo mismo, agarrando sus zapatos cafés de la entrada.

Tsunayoushi agarra su billetera y llaves del soporte cerca de la entrada. Devuelve la mirada hacia su hermano sin elegancia y dice: —Hermano, lo siento, pero tengo que ir. Desayuna con Reborn y Giotto, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré a la hora del almuerzo, espero. Xanxus se fue hace poco, pero después volverá. ¡Nos vemos!

Dino estaba estupefacto y sin habla, había sido dejado con dos demonios, y ellos no eran, diremos, elocuentes en las mañanas.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, pensó sobre regresar a dormir al sillón. La noche anterior fue una guerra para saber quién conseguiría la cama. Así que, al final, Xanxus estaba demasiado borracho como para importarle dónde dormir. Así que durmió en el sillón al otro lado de Dino.

Giotto había (con reticiencia) dormido en la vieja cama de Tsunayoushi (en el cuarto de invitados), mientras Reborn había dormido con Tsunayoushi en la cama King Size. Pero para ser justos, el más joven sólo durmió con Reborn por una hora, y vino lentamente hacia Dino en el sillón. Cuando el mediano preguntó por qué se fue y no había ido con Giotto, el más joven dijo:

—Porque Reborn bebió un poco y se comporta extraño. Y no puedo ir con Giotto porque se quejaría por compartir.

Dino miró al otro, soñoliento. —¿Y tú crees que es más seguro con él? —Apuntó hacia Xanxus quien había comenzado a roncar fuertemente.

—Me arriesgaré.

Dino se dirige nuevamente hacia el sillón y se relaja, pero no puede porque sigue teniendo un solo pensamiento que le molesta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Tsunayoushi con una persona como Hibari?

* * *

Cuando abordaron el tren en el corazón de la ciudad, estaba un poco abarrotado. A Kyouya no le importaba siempre y cuando le dejaran con suficiente espacio. Él no le habló al hombre tímido a su lado, agarrándose en una de las asas sobre ellos. Ambos permanecieron de pie, dado que los asientos estaban ocupados.

Hoy era sábado, la mayoría no tenía escuela y muchos más no trabajaban. Tal era el caso para estos dos vecinos. Sólo tenían un día libre a la semana, y los domingos tenían la mitad del día. Pero en una corporación como Vongola nunca tenías un descanso.

Era un poco peculiar, pero estar con el más joven le hacía sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba con Hibird. Tsunayoushi le hacía pensar en Namimori, le hacía sentir en paz. Miró hacia las ventanas y vio que había comenzado a lloviznar. Las nubes con un ligero gris. La opción de palabras que había usado para describir los sentimientos que tenía alrededor del herbívoro era extraña, pero no tenía otra forma de explicarlo. Se sentía muerto. Pero en una buena manera, si tenía sentido. Paz eterna.

Deseaba que este momento se pausara. Que el tren fuera por la eternidad y nunca alcanzara su destino. Si eso sucedía, a Kyouya no le importaría del todo.

El tren está detenido y las puertas están abiertas. Más personas entran de las que salen, dejando a todos apretados alrededor de ellos.

Esto causa que Tsunayoushi pierda su agarre en la cuerda (desde que era desafiado por el peso) y comenzó a caerse.

Aterrizó en un pecho, y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que estaba presionado contra Hibari. Estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, su cabeza ni alcanzaba la barbilla del otro. Trató de moverse (estaba demasiado temeroso por ser mordido hasta la muerte) pero fue inútil. El tren estaba demasiado lleno.

Tsunayoushi estaba preparado, porque en cualquier momento dado (cualquier momento, ahora) Hibari se volvería brutal y mordería a todos hasta la muerte por apilarse alrededor de él. Esperó y esperó, pero nada vino.

Hibari colocó su barbilla en la cabeza del otro y suspiró. El otro estaba como una piedra, rígido e incómodo. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación, estar en tal proximidad con el otro hombre le hacía sentirse extraño. (Incluso nostálgico.)

Se sentía como si se estuvieran sosteniendo el uno al otro, pero sus manos no estaban alrededor el otro.

—Tsunayoushi —el hombre dice su nombre claramente. El tren moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo—. Una vez me preguntaste qué recordaba de un sueño.

El otro no dice nada, la esencia de la colonia del otro llenó sus sentidos. Le hacían pensar en una ligera brisa en un campo. En los campos que solía jugar con Yamamoto y Gokudera.

—¿Y qué respondes, Hibari-san?

Hibari se apoya un poco más en el muro detrás de él, su mandíbula abandona la cabeza del otro y ahora está observando la llovizna que se convierte en aguacero.

—Todo.

Y sin que Hibari lo supiera, Tsunayoushi también ha empezado a desear que el tren siga para siempre. (Aún pensó que para siempre era mucho tiempo.) Porque de alguna manera, sabía que una vez que sacaran un pie del tren, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para ellos.

* * *

La biblioteca era impresionante, su arquitectura estaba inspirada en los viejos edificios ingleses. Realmente fomentaba la literatura y el escapismo.

Caminaron hacia el vestíbulo principal (mientras la cabeza de Tsunayoushi volteaba a ver todo) y se detuvieron en la recepción.

Los ojos de Kyouya se estrecharon hacia el hombre más pequeño. —Iré a reservar un cuarto de conferencias para nosotros dos. Espera aquí.

Tsunayoushi asintió agradablemente.

Él no se ve muy convencido y habla nuevamente:

—Si te vas, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Mientras Hibari se va para demandar su reservación, los ojos de Tsunayoushi vagan por la biblioteca. Todo está pulcramente ordenado, los estantes organizados como algún tipo de laberinto. Cualquiera podría perderse si está solo por mucho tiempo.

—Había una vez, —Tsunayoushi escuchó. Era una encantadora y obvia voz de hombre, pero no estaba seguro de dónde provenía.— un caballero que vivía en una villa que no conocía nada sobre el dolor u odio. El nombre de la villa no podía ser pronunciado en la lengua humana, sólo podía ser hablada en susurros. Susurros que sonaban como el viento. Él protegía la aldea con toda su fuerza, y fue bendecido con un corazón puro.

Algo dentro de él tenía un fuerte deseo de escuchar el resto de la historia pero, ¿de dónde provenía la voz? Sus pies habían comenzado a buscar en la dirección de la voz.

—A este caballero con el corazón puro sólo le importaban dos cosas. Su pueblo y el príncipe de quien estaba a cargo. Ellos eran buenos amigos, y una vez que el príncipe fuera rey, se le entregarían los documentos que aseguraban que él sería el único gobernante de la aldea.

Tsunayoushi corrió entre estante tras estante, agachando la cabeza hacia adentro y afuera, tratando de encontrar la voz que se escuchaba cercana.

—Un día, el caballero fue a cazar, buscar comida para su aldea. Se estaba haciendo tarde y cruzó un bosque encantado para llegar pronto a las tierras de caza. El caballero sabía que era fuerte, así que no tenía nada que temer. Pero lo que él pensaba no era verdad.

El hombre tímido dejó de correr cuando notó que la voz parecía más clara, más cercana. Mira las decoraciones alrededor de los estantes. _Esta debe ser la sección para niños_, pensó y se volteó hacia un lugar donde había sillones (5) y una manta.

Sobre esa manta estaba un puñado de niños, sentados, alrededor de veinte, estimó. Ellos estaban escuchando tranquila y atentamente (le recordaron a sus estudiantes y también a su trabajo de maestro). El único que estaba leyendo la historia era un hombre que tenía más o menos su edad, tenía cabello blanco, que usaba un traje simple y monocromático. Sus ojos eran un poco misteriosos, sonreían por él.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y Tsunayoushi se sentó al lado de los niños.

—Ah —el hombre con la voz gentil habló—, parece que tenemos un gran niño aquí con nosotros.

Los niños voltearon a ver al recién llegado, pero cuando lo hicieron, uno de ellos se levantó y gritó:

—¡Tsunayoushi-sensei!

Ellos abordaron al pobre hombre y comenzaron a sujetarse a él, no queriendo que él se marchara. Y ahora se dio cuenta por qué se le hacían familiares. Cada uno de sus estudiantes estaba sentado en la alfombra, todos ellos estaban aquí. No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de verlos de nuevo —habló mientras sentía las manos pequeñas encima de él, algunas tirando de su cabello.

—Pero necesitan estar tranquilos y hablar suavemente —llevó una mano a sus labios—. Esto es una biblioteca. ¿Y cuál es la primera regla en la biblioteca?

—Estar callados —los niños corearon.

* * *

Una vez que bajó la conmoción, bombardearon a Tsunayoushi con muchas preguntas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, maestro?

—¡Sí, un día desapareciste!

—Bien, estaba, uhm —no había manera en que pudiese endulzar su despido—. El director me dijo que ya no podía trabajar ahí.

Un coro de "bu" llenó el aire.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡El director es un tonto!

El hombre de cabello blanco rió cuando Tsunayoushi miró a sus estudiantes tímidamente. Miró al otro y dijo:

—Siento interrumpir… Uhm, puede continuar si gusta.

El hombre en la silla movió la cabeza. —Creo que sería mejor si tú les cuentas el resto de esta historia. Apenas comenzamos el libro, y los niños parecen ansiosos para que lo hagas.

—Pe-pero posiblemente no podría…

—Además —el otro dice astutamente—, también me encantaría escucharte.

—Ah, uhm…

—Tsunayoushi.

Un hombre serio mira al más joven, reprendiéndolo. La misma mirada que una madre tiene cuando su hijo corre alocadamente hacia la tienda, causando que se pierda, sólo para regresar sin culpa.

Hibari chasquea. —¿Qué te dije? Te dije que permanecieras en la recepción donde pudiese encontrarte. Pero te encuentro aquí, jugando con niños.

—¡No seas malo con el maestro! —un niño se mete en la conversación.

—Sí, no fue su culpa, nos lo llevamos para jugar.

A Kyouya no le interesa si son niños, les habla de la misma manera en la que les hablaría a los adultos. —Entonces deberían saber que es grosero llevarse los juguetes de otros.

Tsunayoushi sintió que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Los niños se levantaron y comenzaron a defender su honor. —Lo vimos primero. ¡Era nuestro antes que nada!

—Mentiras —dice Hibari—. Soy más grande que ustedes, lo que significa que soy más inteligente que ustedes. Le habrán visto primero pero lo compré primero. Lo que sea que yo diga va…

—¡Hi-hibari-san! —Tsunayoushi salta rápidamente, sabiendo que si Hibari era serio sobre pelear contra algunos estudiantes de escuela elemental, iba a ser una terrible pelea. Él conocía las atrocidades que los niños podían hacerle a sus enemigos— Realmente lo siento. Pero verás, estos son mis antiguos estudiantes. Solía ser un maestro…

—No me importa, vámonos.

Tsunayoushi suspira y comienza a levantarse. Alza su pierna para caminar, pero repentinamente siente una docena de pares de manos en él. No queriendo dejarle ir. Rompió su corazón.

Los niños comenzaron a rogarle que se quedara, que no se fuera. Él quería, quería quedarse en la biblioteca y nunca salir. Pero él ya no era un niño, él era un adulto con una responsabilidad para unirse a la fuerza del trabajo, pagar cuentas y relacionarse con otros adultos.

Él no quería ser un adulto.

Se voltea hacia los niños y les sonríe con una sonrisa esperanzadora. —No me puedo quedar, lo siento, pero, si ustedes quieren, puedo visitarlos aquí cada sábado y leerles en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Los niños accedieron simultáneamente, felices de que verían nuevamente al profesor que amaban. Y así estaba su maestro, quien sintió cómo algo dentro de él fue tomado cuando había renunciado a su posición como maestro.

Estaba a punto de unirse a Hibari (quien ahora se veía un poco molesto) pero fue detenido cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

Era el hombre de cabello blanco. —Aquí está mi información de contacto —le tendió al otro una pieza de papel—. Para cuando quieras ayuda con respecto a los procedimientos para convertirte en un voluntario de la biblioteca.

—Oh, muchas gracias, uh…

—Byakuran —el otro sonrió y ladeó la cabeza—. Es Byakuran, ¡pero puedes llamarme Byaku-Byaku!

—Ah, se-seguro. —Tsunayoushi hizo una reverencia. Inseguro de qué hacer por la personalidad del otro.— Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoushi, pero puede llamarme Tsuna si quiere.

—¿Tsunayoushi? —comenzó a reír como un niño que se burla, señalando con el dedo a todo— Ja, ja, ja, tu nombre es muy gracioso.

Definitivamente era extraño.

—Dejaré de leer por hoy y escogeré otro libro.

—Ah, no tiene que…

Tsunayoushi levanta sus manos, pero el otro lleva una mano a sus labios.

—Parecías algo interesado en él —Byakuran dice mientras levanta el pequeño libro en sus manos— y no sería un problema. Era este o "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí". ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

—Sí, ¡le veo la próxima semana, Byakuran-san!

Cuando Tsunayoushi se voltea, había algo dentro de su pecho que se sentía pesado. Sonaba un poco tonto, pero se sentía como una astilla de madera atascada en su corazón. No podía esperar para escuchar el resto de la historia, había algo sobre eso que le parecía familiar. Tal vez la leyó cuando era un niño. Redescubriendo que estaba perdido.

Cuando los dos hombres se acercaron al cuarto de conferencias, Tsunayoushi aún mareado y aturdido, su felicidad se filtraba a través de él porque buenas cosas le habían sucedido en todo el día.

—Estamos aquí, juntos, porque necesitaba hablar contigo. —Kyouya coloca su mano en el escritorio, viendo directamente a los ojos del otro. —Tengo un par de teorías sobre nuestros sueños e ilusiones extrañas que vemos, lo que son.

Tsunayoushi asiente por las cosas que están por venir.

—Alguien nos está mintiendo —dice repentinamente—. Los jardines de los Hibari, fui informado de que no han existido por cincuenta años —Tsunayoushi empalidece y abre su boca, pero el otro continúa hablando—. Eso significa que nuestro encuentro no sucedió. Que no existimos.

—¿A qué te refieres con "nuestro"?

—Yo era el niño que te devolvió tu pelota.

El destino comienza a girar.

* * *

(1) Changshan: literalmente, una larga playera o chaqueta. Se utiliza en eventos formales.  
(2) Hay tres tipos de alumnos: el auditivo (aprenden escuchando), el visual (aprenden viendo) y el kinestético (aprenden con ejercicios, actividades; aprenden interactuando). En esta historia, Tsunayoushi es un aprendiz del último tipo.  
(3) Hace alusión a que Tsunayoushi es una marioneta.  
(4) Literalmente, a unos pies de distancia.  
(5) Para una referencia ilustrada, buscar "beanie bag" o "beany bag".

Una disculpa por la tardanza, muchísimas cosas pasaron: trabajo, escuela, proyectos, mi computadora murió (y con ello lo que llevaba de la traducción), reviví el nombrado aparato, comencé nuevamente la traducción, me fijé que este capítulo es aún más largo que los anteriores, me encargaron más proyectos... y la lista continúa.  
Gracias.


End file.
